


"wanna-wild"

by 95liners



Series: text & chatting fics [3]
Category: JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cameos, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Maknae-centric, Multi, Texting, basically ongniel are a legit defined couple and jaehwan jus messes with the two, character tags will be added as they are added in the story, daehwis squad-centric, i am unloading all my love for daehwi into this fic, if u get what im saying, im not adding character tags for the cameos, literally everyone loves daehwi ok, not all is as it seems~~, polyamory ofc, set during the now, tbh, the ongnielhwan isnt strictly ot3 they just mess around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: rich boy: morning friendseuiwoong: the fuck, justineuiwoong: its 12amrich boy: did i fuckin stutter





	1. everyone loves daehwi

**Author's Note:**

> im such a mess, i keep starting fics without finishing my others
> 
> i just really wanted to write jinhwink and a texting au was enough for me to do that without putting too much effort in, because i have my exams week right now
> 
> ill link all the chat names in the bottom notes so!
> 
> please enjoy lol

**_“a bountiful garden”_ **

 

**_00:34, Monday_ **

 

_ rich boy: morning friends _

_ euiwoong: the fuck, justin _

_ euiwoong: its 12am _

_ rich boy: did i fuckin stutter? _

_ euiwoong: stop hanging around minki hyung, oh my god _

 

**_05:12, Monday_ **

 

_ jungjungie: morning justin! why were you up so early? _

_ jungjungie: you too, woong-ie _

_ rich boy: i was busy being rich _

_ rich boy: actually i was trying to ignore hyungseob hyung’s snoring _

_ hyungsoap: i dont snore wtf _

_ euiwoong: i … _

_ euiwoong: i dont actually know _

_ rich boy: euiwoong hyung is duuuuumb _

_ euiwoong: looks like i have one less plate of breakfast to make! _

_ euiwoong: amazing! _

_ rich boy: NO HYUNG PLEASE NO ONE ELSE CAN COOK LIKE YOU _

_ seunghyuk: what happened to me _

_ hyungsoap: you gave me salmonella last time _

_ seunghyuk: thats ur own fault for letting justin trick u _

_ seunghyuk: “oh i bet drinking this raw fucking egg through a straw won’t affect my body” bitch you thought _

_ euiwoong: whoa _

_ seunghyuk: IM REALLY PASSIONATE ABOUT PEOPLE BEING SAFE IN THE KITCHEN OKAY _

_ rich boy: ive never heard u yell hyung wow _

_ seunghyuk: fuck this im goinng back to bed _

_ jungjungie: oh my god you guys  _

 

**_“boss babies” (8)_ **

 

**_06:21, Monday_ **

 

_ chenle 2.0: and then he Winked at me! _

_ baejin: wow _

_ baejin: what a surprise _

_ chenle 2.0: HYUNG WHY ARE U LIKE THIS _

_ wink boy: um excuse me . Who Winked _

_ wink boy: do they not know i own the Wink ™  _

_ snaggle: you wish mr pink _

_ wink boy: come at me dinosaur _

_ euiwoong: shut up you guys oh my god _

_ euiwoong: and when are we changing the gc name _

_ chenle 2.0: EUIWOONGIEEEEE _

_ chenle 2.0: i missed u :((( _

_ euiwoong: missed u too dae  _

_ baejin: fuk u what abt me _

_ euiwoong: i hate everyone here except for daehwi and guanlin _

_ euiwoong: we 01s have to stick together _

_ baby chick: oi fuck you _

_ swaggy rapper: someone take seonho away please hes been telling me that all morning _

_ chenle 2.0: seonho darling _

_ baby chick: daehwi hyung i lov u _

_ baejin: why does everyone love daehwi _

_ snaggle: i dont _

_ baejin: when daniel hyung accidentally tripped him this morning u glared him down so hard _

_ baejin: i think jisung hyung was almost about to call a group meeting _

_ snaggle: .. _

_ snaggle: what abt samuel or jihoon they havent said anything _

_ wink boy: oh no i love daehwi _

_ wink boy: a lot _

_ wink boy: (please date me daehwi) _

_ chenle 2.0: maybe later hyung _

_ chenle 2.0: and we all know muel loves me _

_ euiwoong: hes so whipped for daehwi _

_ baby chick: completely _

_ baejin: so whipped _

_ swaggy rapper: its a bit scary _

_ muel: wow thanks guys _

_ chenle 2.0: MUELLLL _

_ chenle 2.0: you love me , right????? _

_ muel: … _

_ muel: yes _

_ chenle 2.0: SEE WOOJIN HYUNG _

_ snaggle: oh my god  i want to leave can we swap me with the other woojin _

_ wink boy: no can do sorry little wooj refuses to associate with us _

_ wink boy: except for me obv bc im amazinng _

_ wink boy: (another reason you should date me daehwi) _

_ chenle 2.0: woongieeee _

_ euiwoong: yeah, dae? _

_ chenle 2.0: i wanna hang out sometimeee _

_ chenle 2.0: im tired of baejin hyung and jihoon hyung _

_ snaggle: what abt me _

_ chenle 2.0: u never talk to me _

_ swaggy rapper: what about me? :( _

_ chenle 2.0: I COULD NEVER BE TIRED OF YOU GUANLINNIE <3<3<3 _

_ swaggy rapper: <3<3<3 _

_ euiwoong: when youre free, dae, then we can meet  _

_ euiwoong: … :) _

_ wink boy: WOW SOUND THE FUCKING ALARMS _

_ euiwoong: shut up _

_ baejin: LEE EUIWOONG, OF THE YUEHUA SPROUTS _

_ euiwoong: i will murder you in your sleep _

_ baby chick: JUST SENT A SMILEY FACE EMOTICON _

_ euiwoong: watch ur fuckin back yoo seonho _

_ snaggle: it is truly a masterpiece _

_ euiwoong: i hate you guys more than the other sprouts _

_ chenle 2.0: its alright woong! _

_ chenle 2.0: jus come hang with guanlinnie nd me! _

_ euiwoong: sure _

 

**_“the holy trio” (3)_ **

 

**_06:36, Monday_ **

 

_ jinyoungie: daehwi pls dont leave me with hoon hyung _

_ jihoonie: wow rude why am i dating u _

_ jihoonie: (daehwi pls date me instead) _

_ baby hwi: sure babe :D _

_ jihoonie: FINALLY  _

_ jinyoungie: you guys have been dating for about two months now _

_ jinyoungie: we’ve all been dating for two months now _

_ jinyoungie: we’re all literally in one big ass relationship _

_ jinyoungie: i hate you two so much _

_ baby hwi: thats fine jinyoung hyung!!! _

_ baby hwi: ill just stay with jihoon hyung tonight! he can be the one to cuddle me! :D _

_ jihoonie: suck it jinyoung _

_ jinyoungie: wow i love my two boyfriends so much _

_ jinyoungie: would die for them lol _

_ jihoonie: sounds fake but okay _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me 10 chaps to realise i shouldve added this but [#jinyounghastwohands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967705/chapters/27064161) by phanstarlight was a big inspo for this! it finally got me off my ass and realised if i wanted jinhwink i have to Work For It
> 
> please check out that story too bc its awesome af


	2. booboo the fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich boy: i cant believe euiwoong hyung kept us apart   
> rich boy: our LOVE  
> baejin: uh   
> wink boy: step off, fetus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i'm not sorry 
> 
> also, theres more than the token one poly ship in here so enjoy it and weep

**_“jaehwan & co” (11)_ **

**_14:45, Monday_ **

_witch: im so tired of this username why wont someone change it for me_

_mr hwang: why cant u do it urself jaehwan_

_witch: because_

_snaggle: he doesn’t know how to_

_witch: WOOJIN_

_booboo the fool: not a lie_

_witch: kindly shut up seongwoo_

_booboo the fool: theres no respect with u, is there_

_witch: u love me_

_booboo the fool: no i love daniel_

_danny zuko: Who said I loved you though_

_witch: who loves me_

_mr hwang: not me_

_danny zuko: Not me_

_booboo the fool: not me lol_

_swaggy rapper: ??_

_snaggle: srry not srry hyung_

_chenle 2.0: id love u hyung but u stole my sweater this morning_

_baejin: ^^_

_wink boy: ^^ ^^_

_witch: what , do u all wear the same sweater_

_wink boy: we just don’t know whos it is anymre bc everyones worn it so often_

_momsung: Isnt it Jinyoungies_

_baejin: id never buy that monstrosity_

_baejin: which is why i believe its jihoon hyungs_

_wink boy: u did not just sell me out like that_

_wink boy: ur hyung_

_wink boy: ur boyfriend_

_wink boy: we were going to get married_

_wink boy: we were going to have four children – two boys and two girls_

_wink boy: their names were david, jared, annaliese and maria_

_booboo the fool: what the fuck_

_wink boy: but you went and dashed my love like this_

_wink boy: please date me daehwi instead_

_baejin: YOU’RE ALREADY DATING OH MY GOD_

_usa name ha sengwoon: i hate this group when will hotshot take me back_

* * *

 

 

**_“boss babies” (8)_ **

**_14:50, Monday_ **

**_[“euiwoong” has added “rich boy”]_ **

_euiwoong: im sorry but he kept harassing me to do it_

_rich boy: im the rich maknae u cant do this to me hyung_

_chenle 2.0: JUSTIN_

_rich boy: DAEHWI HYUNG_

_rich boy: i cant believe euiwoong hyung kept us apart_

_rich boy: our LOVE_

_baejin: uh_

_wink boy: step off, fetus_

_chenle 2.0: hyungs i stg_

_baby chick: IM READY FOR THIS_

_rich boy: uh ?? not a fetus hello_

_wink boy: sorry *fuckboy_

_baby chick: THERE IT IS_

_euiwoong: holy shit ????_

_chenle 2.0: ignore them Justin_

_rich boy: IM NOT A FUCKBOY_

_baejin: babe hes right_

_baejin: hes too young fuckboys are at LEAST 12_

_rich boy: U GUYS ARE MEAN EUIWOONG HYUNG TAKE ME OUT_

_euiwoong: u set urself up u know that those two are incredibly jealous_

_rich boy: HOW COME THEY LET U FLIRT W DAEHWI THEN_

_baejin: we like him_

_wink boy: hes cute_

_baejin: plus daehwi would kill us for hurting woong_

_rich boy: WHAT ABT ME_

_chenle 2.0: hyungs … stop it …_

_baby chick: the weakest stop it ever_

_chenle 2.0: i mean, um???_

_chenle 2.0: sorry??? my mother is calling me???!!! gotta blast_

_snaggle: but donghyun hyungs back at bnm_

_wink boy: he means jisung hyung dumbass_

_baejin: no his actual mother was trying to call him that’s what he said??_

_swaggy rapper: oh my god ur all so dumb_

_baby chick: DHDBFBKH_

_wink boy: GUANLINNN_

_snaggle: OH MT GOD_

_baby chick: THE RARE APPEARANCE OF A SAVAGE GUANLIN_

_swaggy rapper: what did i do??_

* * *

 

 

**_“annyeong chingudeul” (4)_ **

**_15:01, Monday_ **

**_[“giant baby” has sent a photo]_ **

_giant baby: can you come back and claim seonho please_

_giant baby: the hyungs don’t know what to do_

_giant baby: he made yuto cry in three minutes and hyojong hyung may or may not be screaming_

_kinonono: he is_

_kinonono: and yutos still crying_

_kinonono: yuto please stop crying_

_yuto da: hhhe  ujust woullkndt stop_

_yuto da: hhugguging eme_

_swaggy rapper: sorry cant speak korean_

_giant baby: GUANLIN_

* * *

 

 

**_“the famous five” (5)_ **

**_15:12, Monday_ **

_persian prince: hello minhyun_

_persian prince: how are my sons_

_tabby tail: oh my god u ask this every day_

_tabby tail: jihoon is sadly bunny earing every time he sees ur name_

_tabby tail: jinyoung cries himself to sleep_

_maine coon moo: hows guanlinnie_

_tabby tail: hes fine dongho_

_tabby tail: apparently he “roasted” the others in the maknae groupchat_

_tabby tail: find that hard to believe but anywawy_

_tabby tail: i don’t want this username anymore_

**_[“tabby tail” has changed his nickname to “mr hwang”]_ **

_mr hwang: there we go_

_siamese kitty: You’re going to hear it from Jonghyun, later_

_mr hwang: thanks conscience-hyung_

_siamese kitty: No problem._

_maine coon moo: did you just call aaron hyung “conscience hyung”_

**_[“siamese kitty” has changed his nickname to “conscience hyung”]_ **

_conscience hyung: I’ll risk Jonghyun’s wrath._

_persian prince: cant wait for tonight!_

* * *

 

 

**_“the best line (95 line)” (7)_ **

**_18:34, Monday_ **

_japanese ricky: someone take me out of jbj_

_sanggyunnie: ur stuck with us_

_mr gaga: try being stuck with dongho and jonghyun_

_mr gaga: plus minhyun when we were back in NUEST_

_mr gaga: he was the original seonho_

_mr hwang: yeah well try dealing with jaehwan and the w1 maknae line on a daily basis_

_mr hwang: and seongwoo doesn’t make it any better_

_mr hwang: by the way seongwoo stop trying to suck daniel and jaehwans dick at the same time_

_booboo the fool: i live life on the wild side_

_mr hwang: youre the reason jisung hyung and i cry ourselves to sleep_

_japanese ricky: the only good thing to come from jbj is that i got to become bffs with the loml_

_japanese ricky: teentops ricky_

_sanggyunnie: he has not stopped sobbing_

_sangyunnie: we had to enlist …_

_sangyunnie: the boyfriends_

_booboo the fool: gasp_

_japanese ricky: shut up they love talking to me about ricky_

_booboo the fool: eunkis ig story says differently_

_japanese ricky: excuse me let me call my boyfriend right now and tell him that i only know my real boyfriend lee insoo from this moment forth_

_booboo the fool: excuse me while i hide from the incoming wrath of eunki_

_sangyunnie: have fun_

_sangyunnie: because he Will find you_

_l’oreal: oh He Will_

_booboo the fool: speaking from experience, moonbok?_

_l’oreal: YES_

* * *

 

 

**_take care, garnier @mrmoonbok_ **

_NEVER UNDERESTIMATE HONG EUNKI_

**_winkeu pinkeu @baehwinkk_ **

**_@mrmoonbok_ ** _TRUE_

**_mr worldwide @takenta_ **

**_@mrmoonbok_ ** _as a certified boyf™ i can agree with this statement_

 

**_baejin @bbaehwink  
@mrmoonbok_ ** _?? okay?_

 

**_magu magu @baehhwink_ **

**_@mrmoonbok @bbaehwink_ ** _YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, HYUNG_

 

_**hongki @whackgod** _

_**@mrmoonbok** ;D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes daehwi jinyoung and jihoon have matching twitter handles  
> why? because they LOVE each other  
> (daehwi made them)
> 
> um i love euiwoong a lot and im also unloading my love onto him
> 
> poor justin they do love him winkdeep dont really hate him
> 
> and i love hongkensoo a lot leave me alone when will they reunite


	3. rip daehwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr hwang: why do i hear cryinig  
> booboo the fool: IM SORRY I DIDN’T SEE GUANLIN  
> mr hwang: why is guanlin crying  
> booboo the fool: HES NOT THE ONE CRYING ITS JIHOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love sickfics and i love whumping my fave
> 
> im not even gonna tell u if its major major or not thats a ~surprise
> 
> anyway pls drop some reviews im thorsty

**_“bossbabies” (9)_ **

**_02:32, Wednesday_ **

**_[“rich boy” has sent a photo]_ **

_rich boy: look at hyung :D_

_rich boy: so cute_

_snaggle: why is euiwoong passed out like that_

_snaggle: why are u up so late justin_

_rich boy: i had to do some last minute studying and i was helping woong hyung study_

_rich boy: what about u hyung_

_snaggle: … secret_

_wink boy: we’re practicing our debut song and it’s a late practice_

_snaggle: did u not hear the hyungs say “don’t tell anyone on fear of death” or do u like to ignore everyone older than u_

_wink boy: it was sungwoon hyung and its common knowledge we don’t listen to sungwoon hyung_

_rich boy: ill stay hush_

_rich boy: anyway id better sleep night_

_snaggle: id better go too i think daniel hyung is glaring at us_

_snaggle: he is goodbye_

**_“Park Woojin – Park Jihoon”_ **

**_03:03, Wednesday_ **

_Park Woojin: jihoon where did u go_

_Park Woojin: jisung hyung is lookin for u_

_Park Jihoon: i had to take daehwi to the toilet_

_Park Jihoon: i think hes getting sick_

_Park Woojin: really??_

_Park Woojin: do u want me to tell jisung hyung?_

_Park Jihoon: i just asked daehwi and he shook his head really violently_

_Park Jihoon: we’ll leave it for now but if it happens again im telling jisung hyung_

_Park Woojin: does jinyoung know?_

_Park Jihoon: im texting him rn as well_

_Park Jihoon: hes keeping an eye out too_

_Park Woojin: okay …_

_Park Woojin: don’t tell daehwi or anyone or ill kill u_

_Park Woojin: but i hope he gets better i love that brat_

_Park Jihoon: ur so soft im gonna print this out_

_Park Woojin: im gonna nail you to a flatscreen_

_Park Jihoon: have fun w that lol_

**_“jaehwan & co”_ **

**_06:45, Wednesday_ **

_mr hwang: why are the babies all on the stairs_

_witch: what_

**_[“mr hwang” has sent a photo]_ **

_witch: oh my god_

_witch: daehwi has them all whipped_

_booboo the fool: first of all it s oto early_

_booboo the fool: second of all im surprised woojin is willingly letting daehwi use his stomach as a pillow_

_mr hwang: he loves daehwi its common knowledge_

_witch: poor jinyoungie_

_witch: hes taking the weight of both daehwi AND jihoon_

_witch: his neck is not going to be happy today_

_mr hwang: ill get some heat packs sorted and some pain relievers_

_mr hwang: seongwoo and jaehwan can u take care of them_

_mr hwang: BUT BE GENTLE_

**_06:50, Wednesday_ **

_mr hwang: why do i hear cryinig_

_booboo the fool: IM SORRY I DIDN’T SEE GUANLIN_

_mr hwang: why is guanlin crying_

_booboo the fool: HES NOT THE ONE CRYING ITS JIHOON_

_mr hwang: YOURE ALL SO MESSY SHUT UP ILL COME DO IT MYSELF_

**_“boss babies” (9)_ **

**_06:56, Wednesday_ **

_wink boy: and that, my dear friends and boyfriends, is how u get hwang minhyun to do whatever u want_

_baejin: im surprised that worked so well_

_wink boy: do u … doubt me?_

_baejin: yes_

_snaggle: jinyoung is ur neck sore_

_baejin: OH MT GOD YES WHY DID I LET BOTH JIHOON HYUNG AND DAEHWI LIE ON ME_

_wink boy: bc daehwi is sick and u love me_

_baejin: …_

_baejin: anyway_

_swaggy rapper: my side still hurts i cant believe seongwoo hyung didn’t see me_

_snaggle: i can u were hidden completely between daehwi and i_

_swaggy rapper: i wish seonho was here hed fight for my honour_

_baby chick: u wish_

_snaggle: go to sleep fetus its 7am_

_baby chick: guanlin tell ur pentagon friends to stop being weak im just hugging them_

_swaggy rapper: stop harassing the hyungs oh my god_

_baby chick: fine_

_baby chick: ill turn to my next victim, sungjae hyung_

_baby chick: adios_

**_“Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung and 1 other” (3)_ **

**_07:04, Wednesday_ **

_snaggle: oi winkdeep where did u two go_

_baejin: we had to find daehwi_

_snaggle: where is he?_

_baejin: in the bathroom_

_baejin: hes sick_

_snaggle: ill go get some tea – will he be able to keep it down_

_baejin: maybe …_

_baejin: thanks hyung_

_snaggle: tell jihoon to shut up i can hear his worrying from here_

_baejin: i just told him and he punched me saying i had to transfer it to u_

_snaggle: do u want me to tell the hyungs now?_

_baejin: no ,,, we’ll leave it a bit longer_

_baejin: but if this is still going on tomorrow, im definitely telling the hyungs_

_baejin: gotta go, daehwi’s feeling better so we’re gonnna try and move him to his and mine bedroom_

_baejin: im gonna kick sungwoon hyung out so jihoon hyung can stay_

_snaggle: ill knock when im ready_

**_“jaehwan & co”_ **

**_07:10, Wednesday_ **

_usa name ha sengwoon: can someone tell me why jinyoung and jihoon just kicked me out of my own room without telling me why_


	4. wanna-mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr hwang: so are we all going to ignore the fact that all of the maknae have converged in daehwi jinyoung and sungwoon hyungs room and have not left  
> momsung: i was hoping we would keep ignoring that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit rushed in plot but then again this story has literally no plot
> 
> um idk how appendicitis works tbh ive never had it and i didnt get time to research into it so this most definitely does not follow how appendicitis works

**_“a bountiful garden” (5)_ **

**_08:32, Friday_ **

_jungjungie: morning friends ~_

_hyungsoap: morning hyung_

_rich boy: hyungseob hyung stop smiling like that pls_

_seunghyuk: he cant help it his bf keeps texting him_

_jungjungie: BF?_

_hyungsoap: shut up hes not my bf_

_jungjungie: Ahn Hyungseob, as your father_

_hyungsoap: ur not my father_

_jungjungie: I must interrogate this boy._

_hyungsoap: no pls hyung_

_jungjungie: who is it seunghyuk_

_hyungsoap: don’t u dare_

_seunghyuk: its park wooj lol_

_jungjungie: PARK WOOJIN?????_

_hyungsoap: … oh my god_

_jungjungie: please marry him hyungseobbie_

_hyungsoap: ??_

_jungjungie: the bnm family will become our inlaws and i love the bnm boys_

_jungjungie: their ceo actually treats them well and i want youngmin hyung and donghyun as fellow inlaws_

_rich boy: LOL jungjung hyung has ulterior motives_

_hyungsoap: im leaving this group_

_jungjungie: not without a bnm boyfriend_

_hyungsoap: OH MY GODD_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Lee Euiwoong”_ **

**_08:40, Friday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: yo woong_

_Ahn Hyungseob: wooooooong_

_Ahn Hyungseob: WAKE UP_

_Lee Euiwoong: hyung_

_Lee Euiwoong: oh my god pls_

_Ahn Hyungseob: whats up w you?_

_Lee Euiwoong: just rly tired, sorry hyung_

_Lee Euiwoong: ive got a big exam coming up nd im jus stressing_

_Lee Euiwoong: but ill be fine ive done worse_

_Ahn Hyungseob: but uve never had the trouble of being a trainee on top of it back then_

_Ahn Hyungseob: don’t overwork urself, woongie_

_Ahn Hyungseob: make sure u take breaks_

_Lee Euiwoong: … thanks hyung_

**_“boss babies” (9)_ **

**_08:46, Friday_ **

_rich boy: someone come tell woong hyung to stop being an idiot and sleep a bit longer_

_rich boy: he was up rly late and hes still cooking our breakfast_

_euiwoong: its not like u to be caring_

_rich boy: u almost poured orange juice into the eggs_

_rich boy: go to sleep_

_snaggle: go to sleep euiwoong_

_snaggle: don’t make orange eggs_

_euiwoong: but ive got sm on today_

_snaggle: go to sleep_

_muel: go to sleep hyung_

_baby chick: yeah hyung go to sleep get some z’s_

_swaggy rapper: go to sleep, woongie_

_swaggy rapper: also none of the trio can get to their phone right now but jihoon says a collective “go to sleep”_

_euiwoong: i –_

_euiwoong: fine oh my god_

_rich boy: now i jus gotta convince seunghyuk hyung to make breakfast_

_euiwoong: have fun w that_

**_“hyungs unite” (6)_ **

**_08:54, Friday_ **

_mr hwang: so are we all going to ignore the fact that all of the maknaes have converged in daehwi jinyoung and sungwoon hyungs room and have not left_

_momsung: i was hoping we would keep ignoring that_

_momsung: itd be suspicious if it was just the couple but then theres woojin and guanlin as well_

_booboo the fool: theyre children the most theyre gonna do is cuddle and watch shitty comedy on Netflix_

_danny zuko: No that’s just you_

_danny zuko: But I haven’t heard anything from them either_

_witch: im gonna wake them up_

_witch: don’t stop me minhyun hyung_

_booboo the fool: HE GETS A HYUNG_

_witch: MNHYUN DTOP_

_momsung: jaehwan oh my god_

_momsung: sungwoon go deal with him_

_usa name ha sengwoon: seongwoo go deal with him_

_booboo the fool: daniel_

_danny zuko: Stop right there_

_booboo the fool: okay brb ill go grab jaehwan_

**_09:01, Friday_ **

_booboo the fool: jisung hyung u might wanna come here_

_booboo the fool: minhyun too_

_mr hwang: whats the matter_

_momsung: am i hearing what i think im hearing …_

_booboo the fool: they kept it from us_

_mr hwang: oh my god_

_witch: i didn’t mean to …_

_booboo the fool: its not ur fault_

_danny zuko: Its not their fault too_

_booboo the fool: we don’t know how long they’ve been quiet abt this_

_momsung: stop it_

_usa name ha sengwoon: whats going on_

_danny zuko: I’ll  pm u hyung_

**_“Daniel Kang – Ha Sungwoon”_ **

**_09:04, Friday_ **

_Daniel Kang: Jisung went into the room the maknaes took over and basically Daehwis been really sick for the last few days_

_Daniel Kang: And today apparently was the worst_

_Daniel Kang: and Seongwoo hyung is mad and upset because the maknaes didn’t tell us and endangered Daehwi_

_Ha Sungwoon: oh ,…_

_Ha Sungwoon: i thought daehwi looked a bit off the last few days_

_Ha Sungwoon: whats going on now_

_Daniel Kang: Hold on hyungs texting me privately_

_Daniel Kang: Oh …_

_Ha Sungwoon: whats the matter???_

**_“jaehwan & co”_ **

**_09:09, Friday_ **

_danny zuko: Guys whilst Jisung hyung and I are gone, Minhyun hyung is in charge_

_danny zuko: Don’t mess up or do anything wrong_

_danny zuko: and Seongwoo hyung …_

_booboo the fool: yh okay_

_wink boy: we’re really sorry …_

_baejin: honestly_

_usa name ha sengwoon: daniel u never answered my q_

_danny zuko: Jisung hyung and I are taking Daehwi to the hospital_

_danny zuko: Jisung hyung has a feeling it could possibly be appendicitis but we don’t know_

_usa name ha sengwoon: oh ,.. tell daehwi to stay strong_

_danny zuko: Jihoon, Jinyoung, Guanlin, Woojin you guys here?_

_danny zuko: What you did was dangerous, but Daehwi was trying to tell Jisung hyung that he really didn’t want to tell us_

_danny zuko: Try not to do this again, but youre not in trouble. Honestly_

_baejin: okay … thanks hyung_

_mr hwang: im making food for us all, come into the kitchen if u want eggs and pancakes_

**_“Bae Jinyoung – Park Jihoon”_ **

**_09:32, Friday_ **

_Bae Jinyoung: hyung …_

_Park Jihoon: where are u jinyoungie_

_Bae Jinyoung: my room_

_Bae Jinyoung: i hope daehwis alright_

_Park Jihoon: i think jisung hyung is texting the older members, bc minhyun hyung keeps checkin and texting on his phone_

_Park Jihoon: i hope it’s not too serious_

_Bae Jinyoung: it just kept getting worse and worse_

_Bae Jinyoung: its so sad_

_Bae Jinyoung: he was c c rying himself to slep_

_Park Jihoon: jinyoungie …_

_Bae Jinyoung:  it hurtt ss o much_

_Park Jihoon: im coming to u, stay there_

**_“jaehwan & co”_ **

**_10:05, Friday_ **

_momsung: daniels w daehwi rn so ill be the update_

_momsung: daehwis got appendicitis_

_momsung: but hes going to get it out_

_momsung: we got him in at the right time_

_booboo the fool: what would’ve happened if we didn’t get him in on time?_

_mr hwang: seongwoo …_

_momsung: he might’ve died_

_mr hwang: oh my god_

_mr hwang: hyung u cant just say there here okay_

_mr hwang: seongwoo stop trying to stir it up okay_

_mr hwang: i don’t see you trying to comfort the maknaes at all_

_mr hwang: theyre so distraught rn they didn’t realise how serious it was_

_mr hwang: guanlins locked himself in the bathroom – i had to call fucking dongho to talk to him_

_mr hwang: woojin is stress dancing in the practice rooms rn and i only let him go so he could burn off some steam_

_mr hwang: and ive been listening to jinyoung and jihoon sobbing for the last half hour_

_mr hwang: so please, kindly, think before you say anything hurtful to or around the maknaes_

_mr hwang: theyre only young oh my god_

_booboo the fool: …_

_booboo the fool: im sorry_

_booboo the fool: im just stressed bc i don’t want to see daehwi in so much pain_

_booboo the fool: im … im really sorry, maknaes_

_momsung: im rly sorry too that i didn’t think of the maknaes when i said what i said_

_momsung: daehwis going to be perfectly fine, please don’t feel too upset_

_danny zuko: He’ll be fine_

_danny zuko: I just sent him off into his surgery, he’ll be out soon and fine_

_momsung: we’ll come and get you guys later so everyone can visit him_

**_“boss babies” (9)_ **

**_16:54, Friday_ **

_rich boy: everyones been so quiet today_

_snaggle: we had a. situation_

_baejin: daehwi hhad to go hospitl_

_rich boy: oh no_

_rich boy: when u see hyung, tell him i said feel better!_

_rich boy: all of the sprouts minus woong hyung also say feel better_

_rich boy: (i only excluded woong hyung bc he’ll wanna tell u himself)_

_muel: tell hyung feel better!_

_baby chick: same here – hospitals suck_

_baby chick: also guanlin hyung are u feeling better??_

_swaggy rapper: yes_

_swaggy rapper: thank u seonho_

_baejin: thank u everyone_

_baejin: jihoon says thank u too_

_baejin: well he would but hes asleep in my lap_

_rich boy: u guys are so cute tf_

**_“Lee Euiwoong, Bae Jinyoung and 1 other” (3)_ **

**_17:09, Friday_ **

_Lee Euiwoong: sorry hyungs, just checked my phone and saw what happened_

_Lee Euiwoong: tell daehwi to feel better and i give him my best wishes_

_Lee Euiwoong: and …. don’t be too upset please, hyungs_

_Lee Euiwoong: it must be stressful and hurtful for you to see him in pain_

_Lee Euiwoong: but he’s in the best place he can be right now, and if u lend him ur strength he can get better faster_

_Lee Euiwoong: i … i hope u two are going fine_

**_“the holy trio” (3)_ **

**_17:15, Friday_ **

_jinyoungie: you saw what woong sent, right?_

_jihoonie: yeah_

_jinyoungie: hes really caring_

_jihoonie: he really is …_

_jihoonie: …_

_jihoonie: lets wait until daehwis awake and coherent enough to talk about this_

_jinyoungie: definitely_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are yall seeing where im going or are yall seeing where im going


	5. maknae appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr hwang: im so tired  
> nations leader: aren’t we all  
> mr gaga: hows my son going  
> mr hwang: oh my god how many people have adopted daehwi  
> japanese ricky: i think i made a list one day, hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO  
> ive been updating so well, i think its bc i write these in the span of 20 minutes without editing them (rarely - sometimes ill skim and fix some stuff up) and then i just post and hope for the best
> 
> (i really hope ppl arent reading for a genuine plot and all bc this is really just me having fun and id hate to disappoint ppl)
> 
> also i feel like ppl know what im goin for and the only reason im doin it is bc this is a CHILL fic and i wanna chill  
> but i hope its not too much
> 
> UPDATE - also im gonna start on some chapters on my serious fics that i havent updated in ages, so keep ur ~orbs peeled (oh goodness)
> 
> anyway pls enjoy this (wanna)mess

**_“boss babies” (9)_ **

**_03:23, Saturday_ **

**_[“rich boy” has changed the group name to “euweewoo”]_ **

_euiwoong: i’m going to kill you in your sleep, justin_

_rich boy: uh huh_

**_03:54, Saturday_ **

_baejin: wee woo wee woo_

_baejin: we are pristin (annyeong)_

**_04:01, Saturday_ **

_chenle 2.0: GUESS WHOS BACK_

_rich boy: AHH HYUNG_

_chenle 2.0: IM BACK JUSTIN DID U MISS ME_

_rich boy: YES_

_muel: daehwi hyung!_

_muel: are u feeling better???_

_chenle 2.0: much better!!! the hospital food is really shit though but the hyungs and guanlin snuck in food for me!_

_snaggle: we didn’t let guanlin sneak anything in because he would give it up straight away_

_swaggy rapper: mean but true_

_rich boy: i hope u get well soon! idk if we can come in and visit, but if not im sure all thr hyungs will find a way to send u wishes!_

_chenle 2.0: :,) lov u u pure child_

_baby chick: yall are loud_

_chenle 2.0: YOO SEONHO_

_baby chick: DAEHWI HYUNGGG_

_baby chick: I MISS U HYUNGGG_

_chenle 2.0: I MISS U TOO SEONHO_

_snaggle: im w daehwi rn and hes vibrating in excitement_

_chenle 2.0: i just miss my buddy seonho …_

_baby chick: they’ll never keep us apart hyung_

_rich boy: hey wheres the jealous boyfs to swoop in_

_snaggle: theyre passed out in the room_

_snaggle: i think jihoons spread out on the chairs in the corner and jinyoung has his head on the foot of daehwis bed_

_snaggle: but theyd probably try to kill seonho if they were here_

_chenle 2.0: i love u anyway seonho <3_

_baby chick: im screenshotting this_

 

**_“hyungs unite” (6)_ **

**_04:34, Saturday_ **

_danny zuko: Whos still awake_

_momsung: minhyun and i are still at the convenience store down the road with manager hyung_

_usa name ha sengwoon: seongwoo and jaehwan are w me but theyre both knocked out_

_usa name ha sengwoon: where tf are u daniel_

_danny zuko: Outside Daehwis room_

**_[“danny zuko” has sent a photo]_ **

_danny zuko: This is the funniest thing look at how Jihoonie is sleeping_

_usa name ha sengwoon: im ._

_danny zuko: Also Guanlinnie_

_danny zuko: That lanky spaghetti strand trying to curl up against Woojin_

_usa name ha sengwoon: the maknaes are so cute_

_momsung: theyre very close_

_momsung: even though woojin acts like he hates them all, he looks after them a lot_

_mr hwang: he balances out jihoons troublemaking tendencies_

_mr hwang: and ud think jinyoung is pretty quiet and would manage everyone well, right?_

_mr hwang: NO_

_momsung: oh my god hes tricked me so many times since w1 was formed_

_momsung: its like once every two days_

_usa name ha sengwoon: daehwis pretty calm actually, in comparison to his boyfriends_

_danny zuko: Hes cute i love Daehwi_

_mr hwang: don’t we all_

_mr hwang: we all love him so much that even seongwoo got into fights bc he was hurt_

_danny zuko: Seongwoo hyungs basically adopted Daehwi but idk if Daehwi knows that yet_

_usa name ha sengwoon: guanlinnies real quiet too, but i bet hes gonna be wild when he can speak more korean_

_momsung: hes already wild hes just lowkey_

_momsung: and the elder maknaes baby him too its cute_

**_[“danny zuko” has changed the group name to “maknae appreciation 2k17”]_ **

_danny zuko: I think we might need to appreciate them for a little while_

_danny zuko: I think theyre still kinda shaken up a bit_

_momsung: I APPRECIATE MY CHILDREN EVERYDAY_

 

**_“the best line” (95 line)” (7)_ **

**_05:00, Saturday_ **

_mr hwang: im so tired_

_nations leader: aren’t we all_

_mr gaga: hows my son going_

_mr hwang: oh my god how many people have adopted daehwi_

_japanese ricky: i think i made a list one day, hold on_

_japanese ricky: ah, here we go – we start with his og parents donghyun and youngmin, and then the entirety of nu’est adopted him_

_japanese ricky: don’t even lie i know dongho drafted up legit document papers_

_japanese ricky: pretty sure moonbok entertained the idea for a short while. jisung hyung definitely adopted him_

_japanese ricky: and don’t even get me started on taehyun hyung oh my god_

_japanese ricky: he is so whipped for that boy its amazing_

_japanese ricky: anyway that’s where the list ended because i was drunk when i made it and by that point i think i started crying about teen top_

_japanese ricky: all that’s written after taehyun hyung is a scribbled “TEEN TOP OWNS THIS POPPIN ASS” in japanese_

_mr gaga: is it a lie?_

_japanese ricky: hell no_

 

**_mr worldwide @takenta_ **

**_@TEEN_TOP_ ** _, please let me join your group_

 

**_“generation why” (3)_ **

**_05:26, Saturday_ **

_swaggy rapper: remind me to never cuddle w woojin hyung again_

_swaggy rapper: hes too pointy_

_chenle 2.0: rephrase and try again_

_chenle 2.0: meanwhile i got my comfy bed ~~~~!_

_swaggy rapper: u had an organ taken out of u i think u deserve that bed_

_chenle 2.0: apparently when i was high on the morphine i asked to take my appendix home_

_swaggy rapper: for jaehwan hyung?_

_chenle 2.0: for jaehwan hyung._

_chenle 2.0: okay somethings wrong._

_swaggy rapper: ???_

_chenle 2.0: normally woongies in by now to yell at us to shut up_

_chenle 2.0: and then we win him over with our cuteness_

_chenle 2.0: but i haven’t heard anything from him_

_swaggy rapper: wasn’t he studying??_

_swaggy rapper: justin posted a photo a few days ago i think of euiwoong past out_

_chenle 2.0: *passed_

_swaggy rapper: ur always lookin out for me and i appreciate this friendship_

_chenle 2.0: screw seonho im the reason ur still living_

**_mr worldwide @takenta_ **

_teen top still haven’t gotten back to me :( but that’s alright, i still love them <3_

**_hongki @whackgod_ **

**_@takenta_ ** _do you not love me_

**_insoo you @therealinsoo_ **

**_@whackgod @takenta_ ** _or me????_

 

**_mr worldwide @takenta_ **

**_@therealinsoo @whackgod_ ** _i love all my fans!!! :*_

****

****

**_insoo you @therealinsoo_ **

_when you only have one boyfriend from now on <3<3<3 **@whackgod**_

****

****

**_hongki @whackgod_ **

_whos this kenta person? i only know lee insoo <3<3<3 **@therealinsoo**_

****

****

**_mr worldwide @takenta_ **

_im deleting twitter bc my BOYFRIENDS are cyberbulling me_

**_insoo you @therealinsoo_ **

**_@takenta_ ** _cyberbulling_

**_hongki @whackgod_ **

**_@takenta_ ** _cyberbulling_

**_mr worldwide @takenta_ **

_BYE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chap title: hongkensoo own twitter


	6. it gets dramatic (thanks yuehua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhu Zhengting: red alarm i repeat red alarm  
> Hong Eunki: wrong saying hyung but anyway  
> Zhu Zhengting: shut ur flat ass up  
> Lee Insoo: hes got u there babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written at like 11pm at night and i think i was half out of it, but i hope this flows kinda right
> 
> also insoo finally makes some more appearances other than roasting kenta on twitter  
> (we love hongkensoo a healthy couple that healthily bickers)
> 
> also my baby son euiwoong we love and protect lee euiwoong of the yuehua sprouts

**_  
“a bountiful garden” (5)_ **

**_14:25, Saturday_ **

_jungjungie: has anyone seen euiwoong?_

_hyungsoap: knocked out in his room_

_hyungsoap: hes been studying so hard lately_

_seunghyuk: hes got those huge exams comin up soon_

_seunghyuk: i remember hearing him complaining to haknyeon abt them_

_rich boy: im a bit worried about him, hyungs …_

_rich boy: daehwi hyung even texted me earlier on, asking abt woong hyung_

_rich boy: hes not even texting daehwi_

_jungjungie: ill go and talk to him later_

_jungjungie: i don’t want him overworking_

_seunghyuk: ill go start making some food for later on – i doubt hes eating well_

_hyungsoap: ill go keep an eye on him rn_

_rich boy: ill make sure all his stuff is organised!!!_

**_14:58, Saturday_ **

_euiwoong: im really sorry, justin_

_euiwoong: i shouldn’t have snapped oh my god_

_euiwoong: im so sorry_

_euiwoong: please please stop crying_

_euiwoong: im so sorry that im being such a dick lately_

_euiwoong: u were all only trying to help me_

_euiwoong: iim really sorry_

_jungjungie: its fine, woongie_

_euiwoong: no its not_

_euiwoong: its not fine – ur all trying to help me and i screamed at you_

_hyungsoap: ur really stressed_

_hyungsoap: u shouldn’t be stressing urself, bc ur incredibly smart and ur gonna ace ur exams_

_hyungsoap: but ur still stressed_

_euiwoong: that doesn’t excuse the fact i YELLED at justin, at you guys_

_euiwoong: i_

_euiwoong: im still so sorry_

_rich boy: iits fi fine hygung_

_seunghyuk: hes really saying its fine, woong_

_seunghyuk: woong_

_jungjungie: hes gone to the library, i think_

_jungjungie: he ran off with some school books_

_hyungsoap: … ill text everyone and let them know_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Park Woojin”_ **

**_15:04, Saturday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: wooj?_

_Park Woojin: whats up seobbie?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: can u  just let ur friends know that euiwoongs ran off to the library (we think)_

_Ahn Hyungseob: we’re not sure but he took some books so we think he went to stress study_

_Park Woojin: what happened?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: we were trying to get some stuff all clear for him bc hes been so stressed lately. but i accidentally woke him up before he was ready, and justin was trying to reorganise his study materials_

_Ahn Hyungseob: woongie kinda … flipped and started screaming_

_Ahn Hyungseob: justin started crying and euiwoongs face dropped so fast. he looked like he was ready to cry. he kept apologising and even when we said that its alright we forgive him, he doesn’t believe it_

_Park Woojin: ill let everyone know_

_Park Woojin: when u see him, tell him to just breathe_

_Ahn Hyungseob: i will, dw woojinnie_

_Ahn Hyungseob: <3_

_Park Woojin: …_

_Park Woojin: <3_

**_“euweewoo” (9)_ **

**_15:08, Saturday_ **

_snaggle: euiwoong if ur reading this the sprouts forgive u_

_snaggle: its completely fine to be stressed … just please don’t overwork urself_

_chenle 2.0: please don’t_

_baejin: idk whats happened but make sure to keep hydrated, euiwoong-ah_

_baejin: don’t get dehydrated in ur studies_

_wink boy: make sure u sleep and maintain a good sleep schedule!!_

_wink boy: don’t rely on caffeine to keep u awake – treasure ur sleep_

_swaggy rapper: feel better  and don’t be so stressed pls_

_baby chick: u got it in the bag hyung_

**_“Ong Seongwoo – Lee Daehwi”_ **

**_15:13, Saturday_ **

_Ong Seongwoo: how you feeling?_

_Lee Daehwi: tired and sore hyung TT_

_Lee Daehwi: but jinyoung and jihoon hyungs are cuddling me so that makes me feel better_

_Ong Seongwoo: im … im really sorry for what i did whilst u were in hosp_

_Ong Seongwoo: i didn’t say it to u, but i directed my anger at ur boyfriends_

_Ong Seongwoo: at my members, my friends_

_Ong Seongwoo: its just been … eating me up, i guess_

_Lee Daehwi: hyung, its fine_

_Lee Daehwi: we made mistakes keeping this from the hyungs_

_Lee Daehwi: but its time to move on!!_

_Lee Daehwi: hoon hyung and jin hyung aren’t mad with you!_

_Lee Daehwi: neither is woojin hyung or guanlinnie_

_Lee Daehwi: so pls don’t feel bad and don’t fret over it anymore. we can forget the sadness of this event and remember the lesson_

_Ong Seongwoo: wow ur too smart for a fetus_

_Lee Daehwi: WOW UR SO MEAN AGAIN WHY CANT U BULLY JAEHWAN HYUNG_

_Ong Seongwoo: o damn no wonder ive felt so empty today_

_Ong Seongwoo: i haven’t bullied jaehwan yet_

**_“the holy trio” (3)_ **

**_15:23, Saturday_ **

_jinyoungie: has anyone heard anything from euiwoong_

_jihoonie: *daehwi_

_jihoonie: hes basically the only one who really talks to euiwoong_

_baby hwi: i haven’t heard anything yet :(_

_baby hwi: i hope  hes alright_

_baby hwi: i was talking to justin before and apparently he was Really mad_

_baby hwi: and then he got really upset when he realised_

_jihoonie: this kid he stresses me_

_jinyoungie: everyone stresses u hyung_

_jihoonie: u the most oh my god_

_jinyoungie: the feeling is mutual_

_jihoonie: ily <3<3_

_jinyoungie: <3<3_

_baby hwi: <3<3<3<3_

_jinyoungie: soft_

_jihoonie: pure_

**_“Zhu Zhengting, Hong Eunki & 2 more” (4)_ **

**_15:34, Saturday_ **

_Zhu Zhengting: red alarm i repeat red alarm_

_Hong Eunki: wrong saying hyung but anyway_

_Zhu Zhengting: shut ur flat ass up_

_Lee Insoo: hes got u there babe_

_Hong Eunki: ANWYAY_

_Zhu Zhengting: my son is missing_

_Hong Eunki: WHAT_

_Zhu Zhengting: euiwoong ran off before bc he yelled at us and got really upset bc he was so stressed_

_Zhu Zhengting: and we think he went to the library but its getting a bit later and i wanna talk to him and let him know that we’re not mad_

_Lee Insoo: do u want me to go check, hyung?_

_Zhu Zhengting: … yes please_

_Takada Kenta: ill scour the internets_

_Zhu Zhengting: its fine kenta hyung, it’s not a huge deal but i just want to talk to him_

_Zhu Zhengting: if hes not backc tonight and still gone tomorrow, ill come talk to you_

_Hong Eunki: il just keep an eye out too_

_Zhu Zhengting: thanks guys, thanks hyung_

**_“the holy trio” (3)_ **

**_15:54, Saturday_ **

_jihoonie: jinyoung is seongwoo hyung being extra nice to u_

_jinyoungie: he is_

_baby hwi: oh my god i told him it was fine_

_baby hwi: just leav it for a few days_

_jinyoungie: okay?_

_jihoonie: okay_

_jinyoungie: maybe okay …_

_jihoonie: will be our always?_

_baby hwi: stfu i liked that movie_

_jinyoungie: fake deep_

_baby hwi: deephwi and deepwink are dead_

_jinyoungie: u caught me out_

_baby hwi: bye bye_

_jihoonie: i only know daehwi rn_

_jinyoungie: no pls come back_

_jinyoungie: daehwi pls_

_jihoonie: daehwi?_

_baby hwi: hold on im getting a call?_

_baby hwi: oh shit its euiwoong_

**_Lee Euiwoong, now calling … … …_ **

**_Answer | Reject_ **

_“Hello, Woon-“_

_ “Oh-oh my God, D-Daeh-Daehwi …” _

_“Euiwoong, why are you crying?”_

_ “I-I-I’m su-such a b-bad per-person …” _

_“Please stop crying, why are you crying? Where are you?”_

_ “T-t-the p-pa-park ne-near Y-Yu-Yuehua … I ma-made Ju-Justin and Ju-Jungjung hyu-hyung c-cry-“ _

_“Okay, I’m going to tell Jungjung hyung, and he will come and get you – calm down Euiwoong, please breathe – and he is not mad at you, he is worried and forgives you. That’s right, he forgives you, Woong-ie, and Justin told me that he wasn’t mad at all … you hear me, Woong?”_

_ “… Y-yeah …” _

_“Message me, or Guanlinnie later, or even Jinyoungie and Jihoonie hyungs later.”_

_ “I-I … than-thank you …” _

_“Do you want me to stay on the phone until he arrives? I can still text him.”_

_. . .  . . .  . . ._

_“Euiwoong?”_

_ “Y-yes pl-please …” _

_“Okay then, Woongie. I’ll stay on the call for you.”_

__

**_Call duration – 01:05:45_ **

**_“Lee Daehwi – Lee Euiwoong”_ **

**_17:10 Saturday_ **

_Lee Daehwi: are you feeling better, woong?_

_Lee Daehwi: <3_

_Lee Euiwoong: yyeah_

_Lee Euiwoong: j jungjung hyungs here_

_Lee Euiwoong: tthank you daehwi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never have me write crying dialogue ever again
> 
> in fact never have me write feelings again, just stick me to writing docus oh


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ong Seongwoo – Park Jihoon” (2)
> 
> 05:39, Sunday  
> Ong Seongwoo: what up, demon  
> Ong Seongwoo: its me, ya boy
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware onghwan wilding tf out

**_“generation why” (3)_ **

**_03:21, Sunday_ **

**_[“swaggy rapper” has changed his nickname to “guanlit”]_ **

_guanlit: htthat r right_

_chenle 2.0: ???_

_guanlit: shit sorry seonho stole my damn phone_

_chenle 2.0: ur w seonho?_

_guanlit: don’t tell the hyungs but i snuck out_

_guanlit: i wanted to see him for a bit_

_chenle 2.0: so sweet_

_chenle 2.0: meanwhile woojin hyung pretends i don’t exist and the other bnm hyungs told me that if i talked to them theyd pour toothpaste into all my food for the next four years_

_guanlit: that’s beautiful_

_guanlit: seonho threatens to drown me every day_

**_[“chenle 2.0” has sent a photo]_ **

_chenle 2.0: look how mean woojin hyung is_

_chenle 2.0: i beat him up for that one_

_guanlit: ok …_

_guanlit: u beating up park woojin is a sight i need to see_

_chenle 2.0: TRY ME_

**_“jaehwan & co” (11)_ **

**_04:45, Sunday_ **

_mr hwang: okay everyone get up_

_snaggle: dsdjfkhsd UGH_

_wink boy: oh my gd woojin shut up_

_wink boy: u almost knocked me out w ur groan_

_usa name ha sengwoon: he knocked out jinyoung_

_usa name ha sengwoon: either that or jinyoung really does not want to get up_

_chenle 2.0: uts sjust a baejin thing_

_wink boy: jus leave him for a bit he’ll get up due to lack of attention_

_baejin: wow um?? this is , cyberbullying?_

_chenle 2.0: i call it tough love_

_wink boy: :*_

_momsung: ??? u three are so weird????_

_mr hwang: agreed_

_mr hwang: and i spent 5 years with choi minki, i know weird_

_wink boy: AHHHHHH_

_wink boy: I MISS MINKI HYUNG_

_baejin: :(_

_chenle 2.0: m-m-minki hyung_

_guanlit: i miss dongho hyung_

_mr hwang: oh my god why did i bring it up again_

**_“the famous five” (5)_ **

**_04:55, Sunday_ **

**_[“conscience hyung” has changed the group name to “nuest is back on a double kick track”]_ **

_mr hwang: the youngest four are crying bc i mentioned minki_

_mr hwang: guanlin misses dongho_

_mr hwang: do none of them love ME_

_minkoo: jihoons texting me_

_minkoo: i just asked him and he said “minhyun who???”_

_minkoo: i love my son_

_mr hwang: im gonna kill him say goodbye_

_minkoo: try it just try it_

**_“Zhu Zhengting – Lee Euiwoong” (2)_ **

**_05:12, Sunday_ **

_Zhu Zhengting: euiwoongie_

_Zhu Zhengting: im going out with justin and seunghyukkie this morning to get some groceries for breakfast, so don’t freak out if only just hyungseobbie is home_

_Zhu Zhengting: and really, i meant what i said last night_

_Zhu Zhengting: …_

_Zhu Zhengting: i can see the light on in ur room, stop studying and go to sleep please. u can sleep for most of the day, if u want_

**_“hyung line unite” (6)_ **

**_05:36, Sunday_ **

_booboo the fool: minhyun i seen u_

_mr hwang: ssht u p se ng wo_

_witch: what on earth …_

_danny zuko: Minhyun hyung is currently dealing with a sleepy Jinyoung_

_danny zuko: Ive taken so many photos_

_momsung: hes piggybacking him thaats so cute_

_momsung: wheres guanlinnie_

_usa name ha sengwoon: i got him, hes half asleep but upright_

_danny zuko: Is Daehwi the only one whos kinda awake?_

_danny zuko: I mean he still yawns and all but hes not clinging to me_

_booboo the fool: wait until u get into the car hes gonna fall right asleep again_

_booboo the fool: ok whos taking who in the demon line_

_witch: u can take jihoon woojin is better when hes tired_

_booboo the fool: … oh no_

**_“Ong Seongwoo – Park Jihoon” (2)_ **

**_05:39, Sunday_ **

_Ong Seongwoo: what up, demon_

_Ong Seongwoo: its me, ya boy_

**_“euweewoo” (9)_ **

**_05:54, Sunday_ **

_muel: oh my god hyung stop smacking his ass_

_baby chick: the fuck_

_muel: WRONG CHAT_

_baby chick: WHO WERE U TALKING TO_

_muel: GOODBYE_

**_06:03, Sunday_ **

_muel: idk man, uve been bullshitting it for the last 3 years so u could totally do it again_

_rich boy: another wrong chat?_

_muel: another wrong chat_

**_06:12, Sunday_ **

_muel: ur not seventeen anymore hyung stop saying it its dead_

_baby chick: UR TALKING TO SEVENTEENS VERNON I SHOULDVE KNOWN IN THE FIRST PLACE_

_muel: …_

_muel: adios chingu_

**_“a bountiful garden” (5)_ **

**_06:31, Sunday_ **

_hyungsoap: morning friends!_

_hyungsoap: what a beautiful morning!_

_seunghyuk: its raining_

_hyungsoap: what lovely company!_

_rich boy: seunghyuk hyung is glaring you down and jungjung hyung passed out_

_hyungsoap: what lovely food i have consumed!_

_rich boy: it was toast with butter_

_seunghyuk: and not even good toast it still a bit frozen_

_hyungsoap: LITERALLY SHUT UP IM TRYNA BE POSITIVE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE_

_hyungsoap: anyway life is good_

_hyungsoap: im healthy, full, euiwoong is still asleep, my joints are cracked and my step is lively_

_seunghyuk: we get it u love and care for euiwoong like ur own family_

_rich boy: and u hate us with a burning passion_

_hyungsoap: that’s right!_

**_“the best line (95line)” (7)_ **

**_07:32, Sunday_ **

_nations leader: so im chattin with jeonghan seungcheol and josh_

_nations leader: they’ve got so many contacts_

_nations leader: josh says they’ve got a 95liner gc_

_big daddy: they do_

_big daddy: we’re in it_

_big daddy: you’ve sent messages in there_

_nations leader: …_

_nations leader: OH THAT GC_

_nations leader: and he was telling me some funny stories that nct’s johnny was telling him abt_

_nations leader: apparently leader taeyong cried whilst watching burlesque_

_l’oreal: that’s impossible_

_nations leader: theres a video_

_japanese ricky: oh taeyong? yeah it happened_

_japanese ricky: i was there_

_l’oreal: what_

_sangyunnie: the fuck kenta u cnt just drop that u hung out with lee taeyong_

_japanese ricky: idk why youre all surprised_

_japanese ricky: hes best friends with yuta yuta and i are best friends it was bound to happen_

_sangyunnie: when did u become best friends with yuta_

_japanese ricky: it just happened im still unsure how it happened myself_

_japanese ricky: i think a phone and loud screaming was involved. i could be wrong_

_sanggyunnie: no that was the last jbj meetup_

_l’oreal: what even goes on in jbj_

_sangyunnie: please domt ask_

_japanese ricky: i think im gonna cry_

**_“jb(itches)j” (7)_ **

**_07:49, Sunday_ **

_mr worldwide: i hate u all_

_krump king: we hate u too_

_catgoesmeow: :(_

_donghan: we all know kenta hyung loves u yongguk shut up_

_taedong: im gonna hunt u down hyung_

_sangyunnie: ur so mean hyung_

_komurola: i got nu’est hyungs i don’t need u_

_mr worldwide: glad to see we’ve established this_

_catgoesmeow: <3_

_mr worldwide: yongguk the only mvp here_

**_“the holy trio” (3)_ **

**_10:34, Sunday_ **

**_[“jihoonie” has sent a photo]_ **

_jihoonie: someone tell seongwoo hyung that hes not subtle when hes eyefucking jaehwan hyung_

_jinyoungie: that’s the most disturbing photo ive ever seen_

_jinyoungie: that’s not even sexy it looks like he smelt something bad_

_jihoonie: i mean … its jaehwan hyung_

_jinyoungie: true_

_baby hwi: he just read this over my shoulder guys u might wanna run_

_jihoonie: i give all my wordly possessions to daehwi_

_jinyoungie: i give my ability to spell to jihoon_

_jihoonie: im dead tho_

_jinyoungie: like ur ability to spell_

_jihoonie: AGHJ_

**_“jaehwan & co” (11)_ **

**_10:40, Sunday_ **

_mr hwang: why are jihoon and jinyoung trying to kill each other_

_chenle 2.0: just the usual_

_mr hwang: sounds fair, just make sure theyre alive for their photoshoot and then go nuts or whatever_

_mr hwang: i could not care less anymore_

_booboo the fool: please father_

_witch: please daddy_

_mr hwang: THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Lee Euiwoong” (2)_ **

**_16:59, Sunday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: euiwoong?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: u haven’t come out of ur room all day_

_Ahn Hyungseob: come get some food_

**_17:05, Sunday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: did you really just sleep all day_

_Ahn Hyungseob: are u feeling better_

_Lee Euiwoong: a bit_

_Lee Euiwoong: my head still hurts_

_Lee Euiwoong: but its probably jus bc i must be really tired still_

_Ahn Hyungseob: ill bring u some food and painkillers_

_Ahn Hyungseob: but if u even touch ur study materials i will kill  u_

_Lee Euiwoong: understandable_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob, Zhu Zhengting & 2 others” (4)_ **

**_17:19, Sunday_ **

**_[“Ahn Hyungseob” has changed the group name to “don’t tell woong”]_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: i think woong is getting sick_

_Justin Huang: really?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: he slept all day, and normally he would’ve gotten up early_

_Zhu Zhengting: i told him to sleep all day_

_Ahn Hyungseob: hyung, if euiwoong wasn’t feeling sick he wouldn’t have listenedto u and gotten up anyway_

_Ahn Hyungseob: and when i took in his food and painkillers, he looked flushed and his shirt was all sweaty_

_Ahn Hyungseob: plus he felt warm when i brushed my hand against his arm_

_Choi Seunghyuk: if hes still bad tomorrow hes not going to school_

_Choi Seunghyuk: its not happening, no matter what_

_Choi Seunghyuk: if he goes in whilst sick, u know how hardworking woong is_

_Choi Seunghyuk: he will burn himself out in the first three hours_

_Zhu Zhengting: hes not going school_

_Zhu Zhengting: hes perfectly fine in his work and can miss a day to rest_

_Zhu Zhengting: ill watch him carefully_

_Justin Huang: :(((_

_Justin Huang: i hope hyung feels better <3_

_Zhu Zhengting: our baby <3 _

_Ahn Hyungseob: u may be a demon but we love u_

_Choi Seunghyuk: i don’t feel emotions but i feel love for u_

_Justin Huang: ew why are u all being soft i only love euiwoong hyung and jungjung hyung_

_Choi Seunghyuk: im leaving yuehua_


	8. get out the club????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby hwi: i,,iim c cryigng in t th rh clclub  
> jihoonie: get out the club????  
> jinyoungie: ur underage????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to write some actual plot in now seeing as its chap8 and itll continue into 9 (hopefully)

**_“j(bitches)j” (7)_ **

**_12:03, Monday_ **

**_[“mr worldwide” has sent a photo]_ **

_mr worldwide: when did shihyun get so bold_

_catgoesmeow: oh my god hes so embarrassing_

_taedong: why didn’t u guys notice my spam :(_

_krump king: we love u taedong_

_taedong: :D_

_donghan: lol yongguk hyungs face in the screenshot_

_donghan: ur so red hyung_

_catgoesmeow: he basically told the world that we sleep together!!!!_

_mr worldwide: its true though_

_mr worldwide: u are very cuddly have u accidentally smothered him yet_

_catgoesmeow: that was once, let it go hyung_

_catgoesmeow: anyway kim shihyun is lucky hes cute_

_donghan: noted_

_catgoesmeow: wait what_

**_“Kim Donghan – Kim Shihyun” (2)_ **

**_12:09, Monday_ **

**_[“Kim Donghan” has sent a photo]_ **

_Kim Donghan; ur welcome_

_Kim Donghan: also …_

_Kim Shihyun: yes he smothered me once_

**_“jaehwan & co” (11)_ **

**_12:15, Monday_ **

**_[“mr hwang” has changed the group name to “shes a finetuned supersonic speed machine”]_ **

_booboo the fool: are u listening to rihanna again_

_mr hwang: shut up shes a queen_

**_“euweewoo” (9)_ **

**_12:20, Monday_ **

_snaggle: whos gonna be the one to tell minhyun hyung to stop playing rihanna_

_chenle 2.0: not me_

_baejin: not me_

_guanlit: no_

_wink boy: not me_

_wink boy: FUCK_

_wink boy: can we make seonho do it_

_baby chick: oh hell no_

_baby chick: last time i got between minhyunnie hyung and rihanna i almost didn’t make it out alive_

_baby chick: good luck jihoon hyung_

_baejin: lol sweet dreams hyung_

_baejin: i get ur pink sausage outfit and place right??_

_wink boy: no fuck u im getting buried in that_

_chenle 2.0: don’t u have to look ur best tho???_

_snaggle: U DIDN’T_

_wink boy: DAEHWI I LOVE U BUT LETS PRETEND IM MAD AT U RN (IM NOT BABY ILY)_

_baejin: hes crying bc he loves the pink sausages sm but also daehwi_

_baejin: meanwhile im dead in a ditch_

_wink boy: shut up and let me love u_

_baejin: sorry im ??? suddenly not on the same plane of existence_

**_“the holy trio” (3)_ **

**_12:30, Monday_ **

_jihoonie: youngie, u do know i really do love u right?_

_jihoonie: i hope i haven’t been too mean lately i love u_

_jinyoungie: what brought this on?? was it what i said in the gc???_

_jinyoungie: don’t worry hyung really_

_jinyoungie: i know u love me bc even tho u can say stuff like that u know when to stop_

_jinyoungie: don’t worry <3_

_jihoonie: <3_

_baby hwi: i,,iim c  cryigng in  t th rh clclub_

_jihoonie: get out the club????_

_jinyoungie: ur underage????????_

_baby hwi: ohoymm godo where ss guguanlin when u need him_

****

**_“Lee Euiwoong – Lee Daehwi” (2)_ **

**_12:37, Monday_ **

_Lee Euiwoong: hey dae_

_Lee Daehwi: woong!!!!_

_Lee Euiwoong: sorry i haven’t gotten back to u in a bit_

_Lee Euiwoong: ive had this on and off headache for a few hours_

_Lee Euiwoong: the others think im sick so they made me take today off…_

_Lee Daehwi: that’s good!!! u can rest!_

_Lee Euiwoong: i have so much revision and assignments to do though_

_Lee Euiwoong: i almost snuck off to school but haknyeon hyung texted me saying he’d walk me back if he found me_

_Lee Daehwi: are u feeling better?? are u still really tired ??_

_Lee Euiwoong: not really … im not as tired but i still feel like shit_

_Lee Euiwoong: idk if that’s bc i still feel guilty idk_

_Lee Euiwoong: my stomachs been turning over for the past few hours_

_Lee Daehwi: TT_

_Lee Daehwi: i wish i could come visit u :,(_

_Lee Daehwi: if ur up to it ill call u later! u can even say hi to the hyungs!!_

_Lee Euiwoong: thanks, daehwi_

_Lee Euiwoong: really …_

_Lee Daehwi: that’s fine!!!_

**_“Zhu Zhengting – Ahn Hyungseob” (2)_ **

**_12:43, Monday_ **

_Zhu Zhengting: i hear weird noises from woongs room_

_Ahn Hyungseob: what the fuck hyung_

_Zhu Zhengting: shut up not those noises u brat_

_Zhu Zhengting: check it out w him when u get home we all know u two are secretly family_

_Zhu Zhengting: and get off ur phone ur in school_

_Ahn Hyungseob: ??? u texted me first???_

**_“hyungs unite” (6)_ **

**_12:53, Monday_ **

_momsung: minhyun … im sorry_

_umbrella bitch: you take my playlist out of my dead, cold hands_

_booboo the fool: when did u change ur name_

_umbrella bitch: when i fucked ur man and stole ur pillow_

_booboo the fool: oh my god_

_booboo the fool: is this what happens when minhyun listens to rihanna_

_danny zuko: Minhyun hyung u never …_

_danny zuko: Oh my god never tell Jonghyun hyung that hyung said that or Im dead_

_booboo the fool: idk how minhyun thinks hed top u too_

_booboo the fool: i mean ur THE kang daniel_

_witch: true_

_momsung: get a room u three_

_danny zuko: Im actually in one with Jaehwan rn_

_danny zuko: so …_

_witch: want sum fuk?_

_booboo the fool: have fun im gonna eat an apple_

_witch: adios_

_danny zuko: Get back to u later hyung_

_usa name ha sengwoon: what … the fuck_

**_“the ones who got away” (4)_ **

**_12:59, Monday_ **

_sungwoon: i hate my group sm_

_taehyun: which one_

_sungwoon: both but currently w1_

_minhyun: i would hate u all less if u stopped judging me_

_sungwoon: UR BLASTING RIHANNA ITS TIME TO STOP MINHYUN_

_sanggyun: jbj has ruined me_

_taehyun: shut up stale bread_

_sanggyun: see???_

_sanggyun: it’s a dog eat dog world_

_sanggyun: or in our case_

_sanggyun: a kenta eat taehyun hyungs ass world_

_sungwoon: JSFHKJ T?H FUFUCK_

_taehyun: oh my god it was once sanggyun u ddint see much_

_sungwoon: that’s the best thing ever i never thought kenta would be the ass eater_

_taehyun: hes never what u expect_

**_mr worldwide @takenta_ **

_hi um **@atomicbomb** stfu if u know whats good for u :)_

**_td machine broke @atomicbomb_ **

_kenta thinks he scares me … he doesn’t_

**_moonboots @mrmoonbok_ **

**_@atomicbomb_ ** _horton hears a bitchass liar_

**_mr worldwide @takenta_ **

**_@mrmoonbok @atomicbomb_ ** _ohmygodhsdf i love moonbok so much_

**_“shes a finetuned supersonic speed machine” (11)_ **

**_13:09, Monday_ **

_guanlit: how do i get bloodstains out of shirts_

_momsung: GUANLIN SWEETIE_

_danny zuko: Yeah buddyyyy_

_chenle 2.0: guanlin??_

_guanlit: it’s a legit question can someone please answer_

_guanlit: preferably in the next 2 minutes_

_baejin: hydrogen peroxide and a lot of scrubbing_

_usa name ha sengwoon: how … do you know that_

_baejin: i …_

_chenle 2.0: oh my god_

_chenle 2.0: jihoon hyung ,,, our boyfriend_

_chenle 2.0: was in a GANG_

_baejin: no_

_wink boy: not surprised_

_baejin: i was not in a gang_

_chenle 2.0: i still love you baejin hyung_

_baejin: i was just a very clumsy child_

_wink boy: can u protect me jinyoungie_

_chenle 2.0: oh yes good_

_baejin: im breaking up with u two_

_snaggle: why does this happen everytime these three log on_

_snaggle: also guanlin did u get ur stuff_

_guanlit: i got weird looks but i got it_

**_“Lai Guanlin – Yoo Seonho” (2)_ **

**_13:16, Monday_ **

_Lai Guanlin: please don’t bleed onto my shirt again_

_Yoo Seonho: ur the one who hit me in the face with a basketball_

_Lai Guanlin: ur face got in the way_

_Yoo Seonho: ur shirt was a nice way to stop the bleeding thanks babe_

_Lai Guanlin: …_

_Lai Guanlin: ur welcome._

_Lai Guanlin: …. babe_

****


	9. nice going hyungseob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seunghyuk: justin where are u  
> Justin Huang: i quickly ducked out with jungjung hyung to grab some snacks why?  
> Choi Seunghyuk: im currently hiding out in jungjung hyungs room  
> Choi Seunghyuk: hyungseob and euiwoong are fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now this chapter ,,, is actually wild and it scares and excites me at the sam time
> 
> i did not mean for ppl to get mad at hyungseob he just cares abt woong sm

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Park Woojin” (2)_ **

**_21:04, Monday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: hello <3_

_Park Woojin: seob-ah <3_

_Ahn Hyungseob: ur not woojin who are u_

_Park Woojin: don’t tell hyung i hacked his phone please_

_Ahn Hyungseob: daehwi ur gonna die good luck_

_Park Woojin: hgrhYHES GCOmgnING_

_Park Woojin: that boy’s blood is waiting to cover my hands_

_Ahn Hyungseob: ahh speaking of daehwi_

_Ahn Hyungseob: has he spoken to woong recently?_

_Park Woojin: i think so?? today? why?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: woong looks less dead inside_

_Ahn Hyungseob: something abt expecting a call_

_Ahn Hyungseob: that boy …_

_Park Woojin: whats the matter?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: hm?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: <3_

_Ahn Hyungseob: i have to go, bye!!!_

_Park Woojin: ? bye?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: ahhhhh woojinnieee_

_Park Woojin: … fine <3_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Lee Euiwoong” (2)_ **

**_21:08, Monday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: ur pathetic_

_Lee Euiwoong: thanks for reminding me_

_Ahn Hyungseob: why does bad stuff happen to u_

_Lee Euiwoong: it’s not bad_

_Lee Euiwoong: its irritating and sad, but itll never be bad_

_Ahn Hyungseob: … yeah okay_

_Lee Euiwoong: just leave me alone please, hyung_

_Lee Euiwoong: im waiting for a call_

 

**_“euweewoo” (9)_ **

**_21:24, Monday_ **

_rich boy: hello guess whos alive_

_baby chick: we don’t want u_

_baby chick: we just want ur money_

_rich boy: understandable, have a nice day._

**_21:39, Monday_ **

_snaggle: ??? u two are so weird?????_

**_“the holy trio” (3)_ **

**_21:45, Monday_ **

_jinyoungie: wheres hwi?_

_jihoonie: i think hes calling euiwoong_

_jinyoungie: he was talkin abt that before wasn’t he_

_jihoonie: yeah apparently he promised to call him_

_jihoonie: im out rn can u say hi to euiwoong for me please_

_jinyoungie: sure_

_jihoonie: im out ,,, making the money_

_jihoonie: supplying for my family_

_jinyoungie: i will block you back_

_jihoonie: please do_

**_“Park Woojin – Ahn Hyungseob” (2)_ **

**_22:01, Monday_ **

_Park Woojin: seob_

_Park Woojin: u have to otell me abt woong now_

_Park Woojin: its been playing on my mind all day_

_Park Woojin: cmon whats the matter w him_

_Park Woojin: think of daehwi_

_Park Woojin: aren’t u basically woongs brother? ud want him to be happy_

_Park Woojin: … <3_

_Park Woojin: if u cant tell me, then that’s fine. i hope u can help him i know he means a lot to u_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Lee Euiwoong” (2)_ **

**_22:05, Monday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: woojin is spamming me_

_Ahn Hyungseob: woong ,,, u know i want u to be happy right_

_Ahn Hyungseob: which is why i don’t like this_

_Lee Euiwoong: i know hyung_

_Ahn Hyungseob: it wont end well_

_Lee Euiwoong: i know_

_Ahn Hyungseob: ur gonna get hurt and i don’t want to see that_

_Lee Euiwoong: i kno_

_Ahn Hyungseob: woong, i really do care for u_

_Lee Euiwoong: ii know_

_Ahn Hyungseob: woong …_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob - Zhu Zhengting” (2)_ **

**_22:10, Monday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: fuc hyung i accidentally made woong cry_

_Zhu Zhengting: i can hear him from the living room_

_Zhu Zhengting: go and fix up what you caused_

_Zhu Zhengting: and stop berating him for what he cannot control_

_Ahn Hyungseob: im sorry hyung …_

_Zhu Zhengting: im not who u should be saying sorry too_

**_furry king @cantnamecats_ **

_Youd think that Yongguk and I would be good friends bc we both love cats and are the same age_

**_furry king @cantnamecats_ **

_Sur fucking prise we are good friends_

**_shihyun anti @jiguo_ **

_who the fuck is kang daniel_

**_“hyungs unite” (6)_ **

**_22:20, Monday_ **

_usa name ha sengwoon: daniel got pulverised by yongguk on twitter i love that man_

_momsung: shihyun is too pure for that boy_

_booboo the fool: oh no no hes not_

_booboo the fool: some of the stuff sanggyun and kenta tell us …_

_booboo the fool: shihyun is worse than jaehwan and i_

_booboo the fool: TOGETHER_

_witch: oh no_

_booboo the fool: OH YES_

_danny zuko: Are we ignoring the fact that Yongguk ATTACKED ME_

_momsung: yes_

_booboo the fool: uh yes_

_usa name ha sengwoon: yep_

_umbrella bitch: hell yeah_

_witch: totally_

_danny zuko: Im revoking my w1 card_

**_“Jin Longguo – Kim Shihyun” (2)_ **

**_22:15, Monday_ **

_Jin Longguo: are u still bringing tolbi and rcy this week?_

_Kim Shihyun: i can bring something even better ;)_

_Jin Longguo: oh my god_

_Jin Longguo: THREE CATS?_

_Kim Shihyun: …_

_Kim Shihyun: no_

**_longguo anti @kimshihs_ **

_hes so dumb_

**_“Choi Seunghyuk – Justin Huang” (2)_ **

**_22:23, Monday_ **

_Choi Seunghyuk: justin where are u_

_Justin Huang: i quickly ducked out with jungjung hyung to grab some snacks why?_

_Choi Seunghyuk: im currently hiding out in jungjung hyungs room_

_Choi Seunghyuk: hyungseob and euiwoong are fighting_

_Justin Huang: oh my god_

_Justin Huang: how bad_

_Choi Seunghyuk: euiwoongs crying, hyungseob was close to it_

_Choi Seunghyuk: euiwoongs voice sounds scratchy like hes got a col_

_Choi Seunghyuk: wait_

_Justin Huang: what hyung_

_Choi Seunghyuk: i just heard a thud_

_Choi Seunghyuk: ill be back_

**_22:29, Monday_ **

_Choi Seunghyuk: euiwoong fucking collapsed_

_Choi Seunghyuk: hes really sick_

_Choi Seunghyuk: i made hyungseob take him into the cold shower to try and bring his fever down_

_Justin Huang: im making hyung and i turn back to get medicine right now_

**_“Choi Seunghyuk – Ahn Hyungseob”_ **

**_22:31, Monday_ **

_Choi Seunghyuk: i know u were trying to help him_

_Choi Seunghyuk: but that doesn’t meant im not completely fucking pissed at you_

_Choi Seunghyuk: when you read this, know that im only talking to you out of necessity from this point forth, until i calm down enough where i don’t want to murder you_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Park Woojin” (2)_ **

**_22:38, Monday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: i ii messssed uu p_

_Park Woojin: seob?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: ooh ymm god_

_Park Woojin: im calling you right now_

****

**_Park Woojin is now calling … … …_ **

**_Answer | Reject_ **

_“Seob-ah?”_

****

**_Call duration – 14:23:31_ **

**_“the best line (95 line)” (8)_ **

**_23:07, Monday_ **

_booboo the fool: does anyone know why woojin is freaking the fuck out_

_mr hwang: no_

_mr hwang: ask daehwi_

_booboo the fool: why does daehwi know everything in this group_

_mr hwang: because he does_

_japanese ricky: do u know who knows everything_

_japanese ricky: kim shihyun and kim donghyun_

_japanese ricky: those two can never meet_

_sangyunnie: …_

_sangyunnie: about that_

**_[“sangyunnie” has added “Im Youngmin” to the group]_ **

**_[“sangyunnie” has changed “Im Youngmin”’s nickname to “alpaca”]_ **

_alpaca: donghyun and shihyun are too powerful and i cannot stop them_

_japanese ricky: the end is nigh_

****

**_longguo anti @kimshihs_ **

_;) **@nationsboyf**_

****

****

**_bby grill @nationsboyf_ **

_;)) **@kimshihs**_


	10. it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conscience hyung: anyway please tell those two idiots to shut up and go to sleep  
> minkoo: im a bad bitch you cant kill me  
> big daddy: please kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW UM AT EVERYONE COMMMENTING ON THE LAST CHAPTER im sorry but at the same time im not bc here we go again :D
> 
> also i really appreciate everyone whos commented so far bc you all ~inspire me

**_YUEHUA SPROUTS! @yh_nextsproutz_ **

**_[IMAGE ATTACHED]_ ** _Send Euiwoong your best wishes!_

****

**_SPROUTZ_DEBUT @Yu3hu4boyz_ **

**_@yh_nextsproutz_ ** _aww woongieeee feel better <3_

**_gws euiwoong!! @leaderwoongg_ **

**_@yh_nextsproutz_ ** _feel better baby ;;;;_

**_where is samuel @kingmuel_ **

**_@yh_nextsproutz_ ** _why does he look like hes been crying_

**_“the holy trio” (3)_ **

**_04:21, Tuesday_ **

_jinyoungie: did nyall see what the sprouts official twt posted_

_jihoonie: nyall_

_baby hwi: nyall_

_jinyoungie: suck my ass_

_jihoonie: ur underage_

_jinyoungie: ANYWAYS before i was rudely interrupted_

**_[“jinyoungie” has sent a photo]_ **

_baby hwi: … oh_

_jihoonie: oh my god …_

_jinyoungie: have you heard from him, dae?_

_baby hwi: only the call yesterday, and he seemed fine then_

_baby hwi: his voice was a bit weak though, and he was quiet_

_baby hwi: but hes mainly like that? plus he said that the others thought he was sick_

_jihoonie: he looks more than sick_

_jinyoungie: he looks really run down_

_jinyoungie: and are his eyes redrimmed or is that just me_

_jihoonie: no im seeing them too_

_baby hwi: :(((_

_baby hwi: ill try and send him a message later, when hes awake_

_jihoonie: can you pass on my wishes too pls_

_jihoonie: id do it myself but hes closer to u_

_jinyoungie: me too_

_jinyoungie: tell him i hope he feels better soon_

_baby hwi: <3<3<3 i will_

**_“nuest is back on a double kick track” (5)_ **

**_04:34, Tuesday_ **

_minkoo: DONGHO SHUT THE FUCK UP_

_big daddy: i hope you choke in ur sleep_

_minkoo: im gonna choke you in ur sleep_

_mr hwang: ???_

_conscience hyung: THANK GOD MINHYUN_

_conscience hyung: they’ve been arguing for hours_

_conscience hyung: jonghyuns gone to find seventeen for solace_

_conscience hyung: im currently trying to find after school in the basement but theyre not here_

_mr hwang: tell them i said hi_

_conscience hyung: will do_

_conscience hyung: anyway please tell those two idiots to shut up and go to sleep_

_minkoo: im a bad bitch you cant kill me_

_big daddy: please kill him_

_mr hwang: alright you two fuckers_

_mr hwang: if nyall don’t calm the motherfuck down im gonna relay a message to jonghyun_

_minkoo: lol and_

_mr hwang: remember who hes with_

_big daddy: …_

_conscience hyung: shit why didn’t i think of this_

_minkoo: please no_

_mr hwang: u know hes waiting to take u down minki_

_minkoo: i cant believe my own son is going to turn his back on me_

_minkoo: i birthed lee jihoon out of my own body, and he threatens to murder me every time_

_mr hwang: and i heard, through the lovely little carrot patch_

_big daddy: the what_

_mr hwang: that hes got a really nice new guitar_

_minkoo: wow! it sure is past my bedtime! i have go to sleep now so i am well rested and bright eyed tomorrow morning! night my beloved friends!_

_big daddy: heh_

_mr hwang: don’t think i wouldn’t have gotten jun to beat you up dongho_

_mr hwang: he has minghao those two could take u down_

_big daddy: wow i have to go feed my lizard and then go to sleep adios friends_

_conscience hyung: what would we do without you minhyun_

_mr hwang: i genuinely do not know_

**_04:45, Tuesday_ **

_mr hwang: wait why the fuck are you guys arguing at 4am in the morning_

**_“hyung line unite” (6)_ **

**_04:58, Tuesday_ **

**_[“booboo the fool” has changed the group name to “dicksuckers legion”]_ **

_booboo the fool: our final form_

_momsung: ???_

_usa name ha sengwoon: i don’t suck dick i get my dick sucked_

_momsung: That’s bc you suck_

_danny zuko: O SHIT_

_mr hwang: OH MY GOD_

_booboo the fool: HYUNG_

_witch: what did i miss_

_witch: FUCKNTJE_

_usa name ha sengwoon: ur all so mean i hate u all_

_danny zuko: Also Seongwoo hyung just renamed the gc because he sucked both mine and Hwan’s dick at once_

_momsung: Did not need to know_

_mr hwang: wow seongwoo u finally did it_

_booboo the fool: what can i say im the master™_

**_“euweewoo” (9)_ **

**_05:03, Tuesday_ **

_guanlit: i woke up to minhyun and jaehwan screaming?_

**_[“chenle 2.0” has changed their nickname to “hwihwi”]_ **

_hwihwi: sungwoon hyung is crying_

_baejin: he interrupted our cuddle time_

_guanlit: what about jihoon hyung?_

_hwihwi: hes here_

_hwihwi: hes suffering_

_baejin: when ur the oldest ur taking all the weight its written in the code of the universe_

_snaggle: i can hear daniel hyungs weird screams_

_snaggle: oh my god i wish jihoon was here we’d beat jaehwan hyung’s ass_

_baejin: can i be the stand in pink sausage_

_snaggle: try again lollipop head_

_baejin: wow i hate u_

_snaggle: big mood_

_rich boy: why yall awake_

_rich boy: oh nvm_

_hwihwi: JUSTIN!!!!_

_hwihwi: hows woongie?_

_hwihwi: i haven’t sent a message yet bc i didn’t know if hed be awake_

_rich boy: hes …_

_rich boy: hes not well, hyung_

_rich boy: i don’t wanna bring the mood down but euiwoong hyungs really not doing well_

_rich boy: hes got a high fever and hes really restless_

_snaggle: hows… hows hyungseob_

_rich boy: hes locked himself in his and woong hyung’s room and wont come out_

_rich boy: woong hyung is in jungjung hyungs room – hyung is watching over him_

_rich boy: we’re all still mad at him but im glad u talked to him before hyung_

_baejin: this is more serious than we thought isn’t it_

_rich boy: way more_

_hwihwi: TT i really hope he feels better_

_hwihwi: ill send him a message later!_

_rich boy: if he ends up in the hosp ill call u all first okay_

_rich boy: but lets hope he doesn’t_

**_“Zhu Zhengting – Ahn Hyungseob” (2)_ **

**_05:19, Tuesday_ **

_Zhu Zhengting: hyungseob_

_Zhu Zhengting: its time to come out now_

_Zhu Zhengting: you have to eat, hyungseob_

_Zhu Zhengting: don’t wallow in your misery and come and eat_

_Zhu Zhengting: woong seems fairly stable right now_

_Zhu Zhengting: wow youre leaving your hyung on read?_

_Zhu Zhengting: okay don’t come out_

_Zhu Zhengting: im leaving food for you in the fridge. if u wanna grow up, ill be in my room with euiwoong_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Park Woojin” (2)_ **

**_05:23, Tuesday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: im sorry woojin_

_Ahn Hyungseob: u must be so disappointed in me_

_Park Woojin: seob-ah …_

_Park Woojin: whilst i don’t condone what u said and did_

_Park Woojin: you were trying to look after woong_

_Park Woojin: plus u feel really bad now don’t u_

_Park Woojin: just go and apologise to the others now, please stop wallowing_

_Ahn Hyungseob: jinnie …_

_Park Woojin: i don’t say this often hyungseob but_

_Park Woojin: i really really care about you as your boyfriend and i just want u to be happy so please go and make amends with ur friends_

_Ahn Hyungseob: ii c are about u too_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Zhu Zhengting” (2)_ **

**_05:28, Tuesday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: hyung …_

_Ahn Hyungseob: i know its cowardly to do it over the phone but i don’t think i can coherently say it in person without crying_

_Ahn Hyungseob: but im really sorry and i swear i will apologise to woong as soon as he can comprehend whats going on_

_Ahn Hyungseob: im so sorry hoh my god hyng_

_Zhu Zhengting: hyungseob_

_Zhu Zhengting: hyungseob stay in ur room im coming_

_Zhu Zhengting: i can already hear ur crying_

_Zhu Zhengting: its fine seob i forgive u_

**_“Choi Seunghyuk – Justin Huang” (2)_ **

**_05:32, Tuesday_ **

_Choi Seunghyuk: why are we so dramatic all of a sudden_

_Justin Huang: im not sure hyung but i don’t like it_

_Justin Huang: also off ur phone hyung ur with woong hyung_

_Justin Huang: we cant have euiwoong hyung dying_

_Choi Seunghyuk: hes not going to die u beanpole_

_Choi Seunghyuk: now go … do smthn idc what_

**_“Lee Daehwi, Lee Euiwoong & 2 others” (4)_ **

**_05:59, Tuesday_ **

**_[“Lee Daehwi” has changed their nickname to “daeee”]_ **

**_[“daeee” has changed “Lee Euiwoong”’s nickname to “woonggg”]_ **

**_[“daeee” has changed “Park Jihoon”’s nickname to “hoonnn”]_ **

**_[“daeee” has changed “Bae Jinyoung”’s nickname to “baeee”]_ **

**_[“daeee” has changed the group’s name to “feel better woong!”]_ **

_daeee: woong!_

_daeee: i made this gc so we can all wish u a get better!!_

_daeee: also when ur awake and better please feel free to talk to any ofus_

_daeee: we … didn’t hear any specifics but only that whats going on is way more serious and we just want to help you_

_hoonnn: please don’t hesitate to talk to jinyoung or i either_

_hoonnn: ur daehwis best friend we want to get closer to you too_

_baeee: i actually don’t bite despite whatever uve heard from jihoon_

_baeee: we all really hope ur feeling better_

**_[BREAKING!!!] YUEHUA’s Lee EUIWOONG rushed to the hospital in the early morning of Tuesday???_ **

****

**_[LATEST] Lee Euiwoong of the YUEHUA SPROUTZ rushed to the hospital with high fever and delirium?_ **

****

**_YUEHUA trainee Lee Euiwoong rushed to hospital after fever spikes dangerously – keep him in your prayers and best wishes, readers!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i-i'm sorry again


	11. whoop, there it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich boy: u talk to jinyoung hyung?
> 
> muel: im daehwis og bff of course i talk to the boyfriends
> 
> rich boy: isn’t the og bff somi slash maybe woojin hyung
> 
> muel: ok somi doesn’t count shes leagues above us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this getting so dramatic like does this happen irl i wouldnt know
> 
> also i am working on some other stories now (new ones???? updates for others???? who knows its a ~surprise)

**_“a bountiful garden” (5)_ **

**_06:34, Tuesday_ **

_jungjungie: seunghyuk how are u and justin holding up_

_seunghyuk: he said he wouldn’t fall asleep_

_seunghyuk: he fell asleep_

_seunghyuk: but its best – hes getting some rest finally_

_jungjungie: we’re not doing much better here, to be honest_

_jungjungie: woongs still under observation, and hyungseob is incredibly antsy_

_jungjungie: ill text u when u and justin should head in_

_seunghyuk: hyung … how are you doing?_

_jungjungie: it doesn’t matter as long as you all are okay_

_seunghyuk: hyung_

_jungjungie: sorry, i have to go. doctor just came back_

**_“Zhu Zhengting – Hong Eunki” (2)_ **

**_06:38, Tuesday_ **

_Zhu Zhengting: im so worried_

_Zhu Zhengting: ive felt like my body was going to stop three times in the past two hours_

_Zhu Zhengting: my body is shaking_

_Zhu Zhengting: why am i not crying_

_Zhu Zhengting: whhy am   i i not c rying_

_Zhu Zhengting: d do i nnot ca r e abt wowoong_

_Hong Eunki: hyung_

_Hong Eunki: hyung hyung_

_Hong Eunki: you’re not crying because youre being strong for your younger members_

_Hong Eunki: you love euiwoong so much, hyung_

_Hong Eunki: hyung, you love euiwoong like hes your son_

_Hong Eunki: pleas e hyung_

_Zhu Zhengting: …_

_Zhu Zhengting: thank u e unki_

_Zhu Zhengting: i ..im still worried_

_Zhu Zhengting: but thank u fr calming me down a bit_

_Hong Eunki: hyung …_

_Hong Eunki: u make me so worried_

_Zhu Zhengting: when this is over and euiwoong is on the mend_

_Zhu Zhengting: im stealing u from ur boyfriends for a best friend date_

_Hong Eunki: yes please_

**_“shes a finetuned supersonic speed machine” (11)_ **

**_06:54, Tuesday_ **

_mr hwang: well …_

_mr hwang: ur all lucky management decided we can have today off_

_momsung: Fuck yeah im going back to sleep_

_guanlit: hyung swore_

_momsung: Its called life guanlin we all deal with it_

_witch: oh my god tired jisung hyung is the best_

_booboo the fool: i love jisung hyung so much more but i also don’t bc i think i heard guanlin sniffle_

_mr hwang: oh wowwww_

_mr hwang: guess who im sending these screenshots too_

_momsung: minhyun …_

_mr hwang: sorry! my finger just slipped!_

_momsung: MINHYUN_

_momsung: HES AWAKE TOO IM GETTING SO MANY ANGRY TEXTS_

_momsung: WHY IS DONGHO AWAKE THIS EARLY_

_mr hwang: have fun_

_booboo the fool: hey guanlow_

_guanlit: never call me that_

_booboo the fool: where are the demons_

_booboo the fool: sorry i mean *jihoon and jinyoung_

_booboo the fool: daehwi is not included in that for obvious reasons_

_witch: wow just come out and say that you want to adopt him already_

_booboo the fool: im working up to it shut up_

_mr hwang: only if ur prepared to fight me tooth and nail for him_

_guanlit: um i think theyre still asleep_

_guanlit: they were up until 6am bc they were talking to euiwoong???_

_guanlit: idk_

_momsung: Speaking of Euiwoong …_

_mr hwang: ?_

_momsung: Daehwi and Guanlin, u two are close to him right?_

_guanlit: hes closer to him, but we’re all pretty close already_

_guanlit: its like he is daniel hyung and woong is seongwoo hyung, and im jaehwan hyung_

_booboo the fool: ??_

_mr hwang: um_

_guanlit: bad example but go on_

_momsung: Anyway_

_momsung: Do u or Daehwi know whats going on with him? Hes really sick?_

_guanlit: ?_

**_[“momsung” has sent an image to “shes a finetuned supersonic speed machine”]_ **

_momsung: This article_

_guanlit: … oh_

_guanlit: oh my god_

_mr hwang: how did they even get a photo of him?_

_booboo the fool: poor euiwoong_

_guanlit: justin did say it was more serious than we thought … but not this serious_

_momsung; Daehwi must not know yet, if youre reacting like this_

_guanlit: idk we’ll find out soon enough_

**_07:12, Tuesday_ **

_mr hwang: guanlin …_

_guanlit: s rry   cant com  2 phon_

_booboo the fool: i can hear him crying from here_

_mr hwang: thank goodness guanlin is there too_

_momsung: How close must Daehwi be to Woong that hes this upset?_

_booboo the fool: to be honest_

_booboo the fool: i don’t think just daehwi is crying_

_mr hwang: what do u mean_

_mr hwang: only other ppl who stayed in that room overnight were the trio and sungwoon hyung_

_mr hwang: and i doubt sungwoon hyung is crying over euiwoong seeing as hes in the big room rn_

_mr hwang: he ran out before the crying and is now asleep on ym bed_

_booboo the fool: i think … i think jinyoung or jihoon might be crying too_

_momsung; My heart physically lurched_

_momsung: We’ll let them be for now_

_booboo the fool: should we get started on breakfast then?_

_momsung: Minhyun and I can get something small done_

_momsung: Everyone, stay quiet though_

_momsung: Don’t wake anyone sleeping up, and leave the room with the boys alone_

**_“feel better woong!” (4)_ **

**_07:24, Tuesday_ **

_hoonnn: euiwoong …_

_hoonnn: hope you feel better soon_

_hoonnn: daehwi and jinyoungie just cried themselves back to sleep after reading abt u in hospital_

_hoonnn: i would’ve too, but i couldn’t leave guanlin to deal with all of us_

_hoonnn: but get better soon please_

_hoonnn: i think dae misses talking to u_

_hoonnn: (and btwn u and me, jinyoungie likes talking to u too)_

**_“the best line (95 line)” (8)_ **

**_07:46, Tuesday_ **

_japanese ricky: is today like a crying day_

_japanese ricky: like ,,, has anyone else had experiences with tears today_

_mr hwang: wow u got us on the right day_

_mr hwang: daehwi and one of the boyfriends just cried themselves back to sleep_

_mr hwang: we still don’t know which one it was_

_japanese ricky: oh, about euiwoong i assume_

_japanese ricky: similar with eunki_

_japanese ricky: insoo and i are still with him – hes really upset and worried about jungjung_

_mr hwang: oh no …_

_mr hwang: tell eunki i (and w1 as a whole bc fuck them i am their mind now) that we hope we feels better and that jungjung will be fine_

_japanese ricky: good luck with baejin and daehwi_

_japanese ricky: tell them i and jbj  bc i am their sole compassion  want them to feel better_

_japanese ricky: esp taehyun hyung hes still weak for daehwi_

_mr hwang: duly noted_

_booboo the fool: to be honest everyoens very emotional lately_

_booboo the fool: i don’t think we’ve all really settled in yet, with all the lack of sleep and constantness_

_japanese ricky: ah sensible ong_

_japanese ricky: we missed u buddy_

_mr hwang: hes right tho_

_mr hwang: jisung hyung and i were talking abt this_

_mr hwang: and he told me that daniel was rly stressed and hadn’t settled in yet_

_mr hwang: he can tell bc they trained together_

_booboo the fool: u can see in everyones demeanours that theyre all still tense_

_booboo the fool: tbh i think minhyun and sungwoon hyung are the only ones who’ve adjusted the most_

_booboo the fool: like, you two are still really stressed, but u all seem more eased_

_mr hwang: i guess that experience did help me a bit_

_mr hwang: sungwoon hyung was telling me that too_

_japanese ricky: taehyun hyung and sanggyunnie are like that too_

_japanese ricky: yongguk not so much bc he only just debuted_

_booboo the fool: yongguk, a legend_

_booboo the fool: daniel was so upset that day_

_japanese ricky: i got a call from shihyun after that and it was just him laugh crying_

_mr hwang: whenever i do smthhn like that minki just calls me to play lady gaga and yell at me_

_mr hwang: and jonghyun sends me photos of aron hyung looking disappointed_

_booboo the fool: the????_

_booboo the fool: iconic_

**_“nuest is back on a double kick track” (5)_ **

**_08:12, Tuesday_ **

_mr hwang: wake up bitches_

_conscience hyung: Why are you like this_

_mr hwang: pledis never loved me_

_nations leader: neither did we_

_minkoo: WHOOP there it is_

_mr hwang: u say that like we’re not dating_

_nations leader: we’re not_

_nations leader: im joking oh my god im shaking i cant believe i said that_

_minkoo: hes actually trembling at the thought of breaking up with u minhyun_

_minkoo: wow get me a man like that_

_conscience hyung: Literally shut up Minki_

_minkoo: sorry can’t ??? hear u??? or see u???_

_conscience hyung: I’m coming to kick your ass right now_

_minkoo: have fun trying to find me_

_mr hwang: JONGHYUN STOP PMING ME I LOVE YOU TOO OKAY_

**_“euweewoo” (9)_ **

**_09:43, Tuesday_ **

**_[“rich boy” sent a photo to “euweewoo”]_ **

_rich boy: seunghyuk hyung and i are at the hosp_

_rich boy: just thought id like to update u all on woong hyung bc i guess you’ve all seen the articles of him being admitted_

_muel: how’re u holding up justin?_

_muel: also tell euiwoong hyung that i said to get well soon and feel better_

_rich boy: will do_

_rich boy: and idk really_

_rich boy: im really worried but im not? idk in this case i don’t think he can get any worse. hes already really sick he cant possibly get any worse_

_rich boy: can he?_

_muel: do you know whats going on with him?_

_rich boy: not officially but jungjung hyungs heard that they think he just overworked himself and stressed himself out too much, and he kept neglecting himself and now hes lacking in food and water_

_rich boy: and then he caught a pretty bad cold and that basically took him out_

_muel: :((((_

_muel: if i could come and see him i would, but ill just leave a get well soon here_

_muel: hyung if u log on and see this, get well soon pls_

_baby chick: get well soon too hyung_

_baby chick: whatevers stressing u too, just step back and take a breather please hyung_

_baby chick: don’t endanger urself over this_

_rich boy: thank u all sm_

_rich boy: really_

_rich boy: ill definitely show hyung_

_muel: the 02s gotta unite in times of struggle_

_baby chick: wow literally none of the hyungs have come on_

_baby chick: guanlin hyungs not answering his phone too so idk whats going on_

_rich boy: woojin hyung isn’t texting hyungseob hyung either so maybe theyre doing something?_

_muel: daehwi hyung jihoon hyung or jinyoung hyung haven’t sent me anything_

_rich boy: u talk to jinyoung hyung?_

_muel: im daehwis og bff of course i talk to the boyfriends_

_rich boy: isn’t the og bff somi slash maybe woojin hyung_

_muel: ok somi doesn’t count shes leagues above us all_

_muel: and woojin hyung is more like a big brother so he doesn’t count either_

_muel: so officially i am the original bff and i will always be the original  bff_

_baby chick: im guanlins only bff bc he has no friends_

_muel: ur so mean to him aren’t u two dating_

_baby chick: and???_

_baby chick: don’t worry we love each other_

_baby chick: oh wow wait is that the time? i have to go meet (read annoy) pentgon hyungs adios_

_muel: wow ok then_

_muel: justinnie good luck with the hospital and i hope euiwoong hyung feels better_

_rich boy: thanks muel_

**_“Park Woojin – Park Jihoon” (2)_ **

**_10:01, Tuesday_ **

_Park Woojin: how are you three holding up?_

_Park Woojin: guanlin still there?_

_Park Jihoon: no he left a while ago to get some breakfast_

_Park Jihoon: after jinyoung and hwi fell asleep_

_Park Jihoon: id have left too but im afraid they’ll wake up and i don’t wanna be away when they wake up_

_Park Woojin: im almost back at the dorms with some food ill bring you all some_

_Park Woojin: drag guanlin in and have a maknae line day_

_Park Jihoon: … thanks jin-ah_

_Park Woojin: anything for a fellow pink sausage_

_Park Woojin: don’t repeat this or im going to end u slowly_

_Park Jihoon: just hurry up and come back i think daehwi is gonna cry again if ur not here_

_Park Jihoon: honestly though guanlin handles daehwi so well_

_Park Jihoon: its that 01 connection_

_Park Woojin: well we understand each other well_

_Park Woojin: we understand when to knock each other out_

_Park Jihoon: exactly_

**_“get well soon euiwoong!” (4)_ **

**_10:52, Tuesday_ **

_daeee: euiwoong …_

_daeee: please feel better_

_baeee: feel beter euiwoong pls_

_hoonnn: don’t type babe please_

_hoonnn: ur still shaking_

_daeee: we hope u can recover fast and healthily_

_hoonnn: pls feel better woong_

**_“Ahn Hyungseob – Park Woojin” (2)_ **

**_11:02, Tuesday_ **

_Ahn Hyungseob: woojin …_

_Ahn Hyungseob: i'm going to ask u to do something and u really have to do it_

_Ahn Hyungseob: please_

_Park Woojin: whats the matter seob?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: you have to tell daehwi to stop talking to euiwoong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear there will be fluff soon i promise its not all angst


	12. even more of a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guanlit: i am so tired??? OF DANIEL HYUNG  
> guanlit: his sleep talking (dongho hyung i love you) is so bad  
> hwihwi: did you really just promo nu’est hyungs  
> guanlit: i cant believe you aren’t  
> hwihwi: listen, its an obstacle you must overcome (dongho hyung i love you more)  
> guanlit: oh ,,,  
> guanlit: its ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did write this in the few hours after i posted ch11, but i am currently on a ROLE
> 
> also im so sorry if i mess up gc names or chat names but thats what u get when u make then change it every few chaps (so sorry tho)
> 
> also have fun with this chapter

**_“Park Woojin – Ahn Hyungseob” (2)_ **

**_11:05, Tuesday_ **

_Park Woojin: what the fuck hyungseob_

_Park Woojin: youre asking me to tell daehwi to stop talking to euiwoong_

_Park Woojin: to stop talking to someone he cares for so much?_

_Ahn Hyungseob: i know … but please_

_Ahn Hyungseob: please woojin_

_Park Woojin: tell me why_

_Ahn Hyungseob: i cant_

_Park Woojin: tell me why you want daehwi and euiwoong to stop talking or im not saying anything_

_Park Woojin: i love you hyungseob but i also love daehwi_

_Ahn Hyungseob: …_

_Ahn Hyungseob: u lov me?_

_Park Woojin: i do, okay_

_Park Woojin: i love you a lot but i also love daehwi a lot and i refuse to hurt him unnecessarily_

_Ahn Hyungseob: oh god i_

_Ahn Hyungseob: okay_

_Ahn Hyungseob: euiwoong was overworking himself and hes been stressing himself out lately_

_Ahn Hyungseob: hes got a huge ass exam on and hes been neglecting food and water and literally any help_

_Ahn Hyungseob: but …_

_Ahn Hyungseob: im so sorry euiwoong_

_Ahn Hyungseob: he’s been really stressing out because of the fact he has this fucking huge ass crush on daehwi_

_Ahn Hyungseob: like ,,, its surpassed the level of crush now, that’s how far gone he is_

_Ahn Hyungseob: but he knows that daehwi already is in a relationship_

_Ahn Hyungseob: so hes been beating himself up over it_

_Ahn Hyungseob: and iim so  tired of seeing him hurt and upset_

_Ahn Hyungseob: hes been so tired and so sad over the last few weeks_

_Ahn Hyungseob: woojin … i just want to make him feel better_

_Park Woojin: i …_

_Park Woojin: seob, you have to let him tell daehwi_

_Park Woojin: he needs to get an answer from daehwi himself_

_Park Woojin: i know youre doing this for him bc u love euiwoong_

_Park Woojin: but u have to let euiwoong do it himself_

_Park Woojin: i know how u feel if this was reversed id be up in ur business abt euiwoong too_

_Park Woojin: but u have to let them sort it out themselves_

_Ahn Hyungseob: i know bbut its so hard_

_Park Woojin: please seob_

_Park Woojin: if you really care for euiwoong youll realise he has to do it himself_

_Ahn Hyungseob: …. thank u jinnie_

_Ahn Hyungseob: im such a mess lately_

_Park Woojin: everyones been a mess lately_

_Park Woojin: fuck i live with 10 messes_

_Park Woojin: don’t even get me started on them daniel hyung was trying to abseil down from the railing last night_

_Park Woojin: and minhyun hyung was CHEERING HIM ON_

**_“dicksuckers legion” (6)_ **

**_11:32, Tuesday_ **

_umbrella bitch: ok hyung im sorry_

_momsung: Sorry wont pay the bills_

_usa name ha sengwoon: sucking dick usually does though_

_danny zuko: ????_

_witch: it doesn’t_

_danny zuko: Hyung we just want to Live_

_momsung: u weren’t gonna live the rope almost broke_

_momsung: ur all grounded_

_booboo the fool: WHAT DID I DO_

_momsung: Daniels your boyfriend that’s enough_

_witch: WHAT ABOUT ME_

_momsung: You and Daniel fuck sometimes that’s enough_

_booboo the fool: hey we also fuck sometimes too don’t forget about me_

_momsung: How could I_

_usa name ha sengwoon: WHAT ABOUT ME_

_momsung: Idk youre just annoying me today_

_usa name ha sengwoon: …_

_usa name ha sengwoon: understandable have a nice day_

_umbrella bitch: oh ym god Please shut up_

**_kenta x ricky from tt @takenta_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _look who i’m with ;)_

**_rcys dad @kimshihs_ **

**_@takenta_ ** _omg is that ur third boyfriend_

****

**_kenta x ricky from tt @takenta_ **

**_@kimshihs_ ** _none other than mr yoo ricky himself_

**_insoode out @therealinsoo_ **

_when one of your boyfriends loves his idol more than u :,)_

****

**_mr bombastic @hongki_ **

_i keep getting dms asking if we’re all okay???? ppl are worried????_

**_insoode out @therealinsoo_ **

**_@hongki_ ** _OMGRH REALLY_

**_kenta x ricky from tt @takenta_ **

**_@therealinsoo @hongki_ ** _o-owo weally??_

**_insoode out @therealinsoo_ **

**_@takenta @hongki_ ** _can we break up please_

****

**_kenta x ricky from tt @takenta_ **

_no we all love each other insoo threatens to break up with me every other day_

**_tolbis dad @jiguos_ **

_can someone tell me what does shihyun mean when he tells me he can bring something better than two cats?_

**_tolbis dad @jiguos_ **

**_@jiguos_ ** _he also adds a ;) at the end idk what it means_

**_ring ding dong @nationsboyf_ **

_omg shihyun sweetie i am so sorry_

**_“jb(itches)j” (7)_ **

**_13:45, Tuesday_ **

**_[“catgoesmeow” has changed their nickname to “oblivious bf”]_ **

_oblivious bf: hi its shihyun i hacked hyungs phone don’t bother saying this name isn’t accurate bc ur wrong_

_mr worldwide: omg my son shihyun i missed u_

_oblivious bf: i missed u too hyung_

_krumping king: the name is accurate this is so true_

_donghan: its shihyun wow the wild one_

_oblivious bf: i didn’t miss u either donghan_

_donghan: :*_

_sangyunnie: why is it that whenever those two interact its always petty_

_mr worldwide: its because of who shihyun and donghan are as people_

_oblivious bf: i have to go hyung is back_

_komurola: did i just miss shihyun hacking yongguk again_

_sangyunnie: yes_

_komurola: fuck i wanted him to spill some tea_

_mr worldwide: that’s why i keep saying just add him to the gc hes basically jbj_

_oblivious king: we are NEVER adding shihyun to this gc_

_donghan: oh its yongguk hyung again_

_sangyunnie: okay im gone again_

_komurola: bye_

_krumping king: sungwoons calling adios_

_mr worldwide: i have to tend to my two boyfriends bye_

_oblivious bf: …_

_oblivious bf: at least i have tolbi and rcy_

**_rcys dad @kimshihs_ **

**_@jiguos_ ** _hurry up and bring tolbi and rcy back_

**_“euweewoo” (9)_ **

**_14:24, Tuesday_ **

**_[“rich boy” has sent a video to “euweewoo”]_ **

_rich boy: update on hyung_

_rich boy: hes awake but hes really out of it_

_rich boy: even tho we’re all hella worried, its really funny bc he keeps mumbling about lions_

_rich boy: and smthn abt ears_

_baby chick: is this the closest we’ll get to drunk euiwoong hyung for a while_

_baby chick: bc if so this video is amazing i am saving it forever_

**_14:35, Tuesday_ **

**_[“rich boy” has sent a video to “euweewoo”]_ **

_rich boy: heres euiwoong hyung yelling about flamingos and seunghyuk hyung cry laughing_

_muel: jungjung hyung looks so stressed and amused at the same time_

_muel: its also lowkey scary and awesome to see how better hyung looks in the space of 10 minutes_

_rich boy: its awesome bc he looks better but scary bc hes got so much medicine pumping through him rn_

_rich boy: they have to get him on drips bc this monster flu hes got wont let him keep anything except little bits of water down_

_muel: :(_

_muel: poor hyung_

_rich boy: he looks better now than in the last few weeks_

_muel: if this is his best in the last few weeks i don’t even wanna see what he looked like before_

_rich boy: exactly_

**_“Park Woojin – Im Youngmin” (2)_ **

**_15:49, Tuesday_ **

_Park Woojin: hyung_

_Park Woojin: i need some help_

_Im Youngmin: lol wassup_

_Park Woojin: first of all never use lol and wassup ever again_

_Park Woojin: also … i need help with something_

_Park Woojin: involving daehwi, a sick boy, two other boyfriends and most likely heartbreak_

_Im Youngmin: you had me hooked at my son daehwi_

_Im Youngmin: also stop describing stuff like it’s a blockbuster wtf man_

_Park Woojin: ur too old to say wtf, wtf_

**_“generation why” (3)_ **

**_17:01, Tuesday_ **

_guanlit: okay so_

_guanlit: i am so tired???_ _OF DANIEL HYUNG_

_guanlit: his sleep talking (dongho hyung i love you) is so bad_

_hwihwi: did you really just promo nu’est hyungs_

_guanlit: i cant believe you aren’t_

_hwihwi: listen, its an obstacle you must overcome (dongho hyung i love you more)_

_guanlit: oh ,,,_

_guanlit: its ON_

**_“shes a finetuned supersonic speed machine” (11)_ **

**_17:06, Tuesday_ **

_mr hwang: okay guanlin and daehwi i get it_

_mr hwang: but please stop yelling abt who loves nuest more u both equally love us okay_

_booboo the fool: the fans you deserve, minhyun :,)_

_mr hwang: neither of them would be allowed inside of a fansign_

_mr hwang: i would see to that personally_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry??? i said there would be less angst but not yet lol

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took me 10 chaps to realise i shouldve added this but [#jinyounghastwohands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967705/chapters/27064161) by phanstarlight was a big inspo for this! it finally got me off my ass and realised if i wanted jinhwink i have to Work For It
> 
> please check out that story too bc its awesome af


End file.
